Sept jours pour guérir
by jimiilolita
Summary: Abarai Renji, vice capitaine de la sixième division est cantonné en salle de soin jusqu’à nouvel ordre, la guérison de ses blessures nécessitant au moins deux semaines de repos. Pff ! Une seule suffira bien. Oui, mais même en sept jours, il peut s’en pass
1. Premier jour

Base : Bleach

Genre : OS romance…

Pairing : Byakuya/Renji

Raiting : par anticipation, pas tout public

Disclaimer : naaaooonnn !! ils sont pas (pleure) mais alors pas du tout (snirfle) pas du tout à nous (ooouuuiiinnn) mais à Tite Kubo et lui seul (va mettre fin à ses jours).

**SEPT JOURS POUR GUERIR  
**

**

* * *

Premier jour**

Il se réveilla dans un flou artistique du plus bel effet. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se demander dans quel état il se trouvait, il connaissait trop bien la sensation d'être passé à un demi millimètre de la mort pour douter de la gravité de ses blessures.

Cela ne l'étonnait pas une seconde. Il savait qu'il aurait dû mourir, en fait, il s'était arrangé pour ne pas laisser une seule chance à son ennemi, l'ennui, c'est qu'il ne s'en était pas laissé non plus.

Pourtant il était vivant, il respirait, très difficilement peut-être, mais il respirait tout de même. Et c'était amplement suffisant pour se considérer comme sain et sauf. Un mouvement imperceptible attira son attention. Une voix qu'il identifia au bout de quelques instants l'accueillit doucement.

- Vous nous avez causé du souci, vice capitaine Abarai Renji.

- Capitaine Unohana.

Des milliers de questions se pressaient en lui. Coupant court à toute tentative de les poser, le capitaine de la Quatrième division reprit.

- Nous sommes dans l'hôpital principal. Et vous allez y rester au moins deux semaines, Abarai. Il faut vous reposer.

Ça, Renji le croyait sans peine et adhérait pleinement à ce projet ; il ne se sentait pas du tout de taille à se remettre au travail dans l'heure, ni même dans la journée. D'ailleurs, même s'il avait été en état de le faire, tout son bon sens lui commandait de rester hors de portée de son capitaine pendant un bon bout de temps, surtout après un tel fiasco.

Le capitaine Kuchiki faisait le triste bilan de la dernière mission remplie par sa division. Ou plutôt, la dernière mission qu'il avait eu la faiblesse de confier à son vice capitaine. Maintenant qu'il y repensait à tête reposée, tout avait commencé par cela : il avait cédé devant l'insistance de Renji à s'occuper de cette mission. Effectivement, dans le cas contraire, il aurait dû se déplacer en personne pour régler ce problème et il n'appréciait pas spécialement l'idée de se rendre dans le monde des vivants si cela n'était pas absolument nécessaire. Toujours est-il qu'il y avait envoyé Renji. A sa place. Cela ne lui inspirait aucun sentiment de culpabilité particulier, juste la désagréable impression d'être personnellement responsable de tout ce qui s'en suivait.

Ensuite, les choses s'étaient enchaînées avec une précision de montre suisse. Renji avait bel et bien rempli cette mission ; il ne pouvait en être autrement puisque personne de sensé n'oserait se présenter devant Byakuya Kuchiki après un échec. Il avait fait parvenir un rapport préliminaire et au passage, avait obtenu l'autorisation de passer voir Ichigo en rentrant. Ça, Byakuya ignorait encore comment Renji s'y était pris pour y arriver mais il le saurait bien un jour et ferait connaître sa manière de penser au responsable de cette permission. Toujours est-il que c'est en sortant de chez les Kurosaki que Renji avait été attaqué par une créature inconnue à ce jour des services du Siereitei. Bref, le vice capitaine s'était battu du mieux possible et avait failli y laisser la peau.

Il avait donc dû lui-même, en fin de compte, se déplacer et intervenir. Autrement dit : récupérer son subordonné et éliminer la créature en question. Effectivement, seul un capitaine, et encore, pouvait en venir à bout. Pas étonnant que Renji se soit fait quasiment massacrer avant d'avoir pu libérer son bankai.

En soit, son vice capitaine ne s'était rendu coupable de rien. On ne pouvait blâmer que le hasard d'avoir fait se combiner les choses aussi malheureusement. Mais s'il fallait un responsable, le capitaine Kuchiki se savait le seul à pouvoir être mis en cause. Alors pourquoi avait-il la furieuse envie de mettre Abarai aux arrêts pour lui apprendre à se faire tuer en mission ? S'il s'écoutait, ce qui ne lui arrivait que très rarement, il serait déjà à l'hôpital en train d'accabler le shinigami de reproches. Qu'avait-il eu besoin de rendre visite à ce gamin, aussi ? Et puis, pourquoi n'avait-il pas appelé immédiatement des renforts lors de l'attaque ? Et surtout, pourquoi avait-il autant insisté pour se rendre dans le monde réel ?

Renji referma presque immédiatement les yeux. La lumière du jour l'éblouissait et il n'était pas certain de vouloir savoir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur.

- Vous aurez droit aux visites dès demain mais aujourd'hui, c'est repos complet, avait précisé le capitaine Unohana.

Il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il avait une journée entière de répit avant de se faire engueuler pour avoir désobéit aux ordres. En fait, non, il n'avait pas explicitement désobéit à une consigne venant d'un supérieur. Il avait seulement contourné la voie hiérarchique habituelle pour obtenir un droit de visite chez Ichigo. En fait, il avait eu quelques petites questions à lui poser, de la part indirecte de Rukia qui n'aurait jamais le culot de le faire toute seule. Et c'est le capitaine de la treizième division qui s'était arrangé pour l'autorisation. Rendez service et voilà... songea-t-il ironiquement. Il n'en voulait nullement à Rukia pour ça, seulement, il allait devoir affronter la colère de son capitaine sans pouvoir lui donner une explication satisfaisante. Il avait toute une journée pour se reposer et s'y préparer. Il savait également qu'il avait agit stupidement face à cette créature, il n'avait pas été assez rapide ni assez perspicace pour se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en sortir seul. Et voilà le résultat.

Il redressa un peu la tête. De là, il voyait la moitié de son corps entouré de bandage, mais la plus grosse blessure se trouvait au ventre et lui faisait un mal de chien. Une fois de plus, il avait agit suffisamment stupidement pour frôler la mort. Sauf qu'il était encore vivant. Il allait devoir trouver quelques minutes de libre pour brieffer Rukia sur ce qu'il avait pu apprendre d'Ichigo. Il n'aimait pas cette tâche d'entremetteur entre deux personnes qui préféraient se faire vivisséquer par le capitaine de la douzième division plutôt que de s'avouer leur attachement mutuel. Il allait aussi devoir s'excuser auprès du capitaine Ukitake pour les ennuis qu'il lui causerait. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que Kuchiki en resterait là. Autant croire au père noël.

Le rapport atterrit sur le bureau de Byakuya quelques heures après qu'il en ait fait la demande. Il sauta rapidement les pages superflues, la copie du rapport préliminaire de son lieutenant, les diverses indications sur les shinigamis en poste dans les secteurs concerné et parvint rapidement à l'information qui l'intéressait. L'autorisation n°2069_B407 octroyée au lieutenant Abarai Renji de prolonger son séjour sur terre de manière exceptionnelle. Il fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant le nom du signataire. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête d'Ukitake pour interférer à ce point dans les affaires d'une autre division ?

Il hésita quelques minutes. Devait-il lui demander des explications ou bien plutôt, attendre d'avoir la version de son vice capitaine pour se faire une idée ? Il décida finalement de ne rien entreprendre de prématuré. Quelque part au fond de lui-même, il refoula l'idée de vouloir ménager son lieutenant ; il s'agissait uniquement d'une vérification, cela pouvait attendre un jour ou deux. Il espérait pourtant que Renji serait en mesure de lui fournir une explication satisfaisante, sans quoi il devrait prendre des mesures disciplinaires. Ou fermer les yeux sur cette affaire, ce qui était tout sauf une option honorable.

Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui raconter. Je suis passé dire bonjour à Ichigo, on est tellement potes que je pouvais pas m'en passer. N'importe quoi. Ça sonnerait faux même pour un sourd. Et j'aime tellement me faire mettre en pièce que j'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de combattre seul une créature nettement plus forte que moi, rien que pour l'éclate. Pas sûr que ça passe bien, comme excuse. Je suis pas dans la merde moi, avec cette histoire.

**A suivre....**


	2. Deuxième jour

Base : Bleach

Genre : OS romance…

Pairing : Byakuya/Renji

Raiting : par anticipation, pas tout public

Disclaimer : naaaooonnn !! ils sont pas (pleure) mais alors pas du tout (snirfle) pas du tout à nous (ooouuuiiinnn) mais à Tite Kubo et lui seul (va mettre fin à ses jours).

**SEPT JOURS POUR GUERIR  
**

**

* * *

**

**Deuxième Jour  
**

Renji avait manqué l'arrêt cardiaque à chaque fois que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrait. D'abord, il y avait eu Isane, puis le capitaine Unohana, puis encore Isane, puis de nouveau Isane qui lui avait fait comprendre que faire un bond de trois mètres en hurlant à chaque fois qu'on venait lui administrer des soins n'aidait absolument pas à sa guérison. Bien au contraire, vu que le moindre mouvement faisait sauter les points de sutures à chaque fois.  
- Tiens-toi tranquille, pour une fois.  
Renji s'était empressé de lui rétorquer qu'il ne demandait que ça, rester tranquille mais qu'il doutait que son capitaine soit d'accord.  
- Pour l'instant, il n'est venu qu'une fois, quand tu étais encore inconscient. Par contre, il y a une bonne demi douzaine de shinigami qui attendent l'autorisation de te voir, et ce n'est pas en massacrant systématiquement tous mes points de sutures que tu auras de la visite.  
- Des shinigamis ?  
Isane lui sourit comme si elle avait affaire à un être à l'intelligence particulièrement sous-développée.  
- Tiens-toi tranquille ce matin et tu auras peut-être des amis cet après-midi. Essaye de dormir, parce qu'ils ne sont pas du genre patients et risquent fort de défoncer ta porte si on les laisse pas entrer aujourd'hui.  
- Hein ?  
- Pour ce que j'en dit... Quand même, Rukia Kuchiki a passé une heure à hurler que tu n'avais pas le droit de mourir sans qu'elle ait sa réponse. De quelle réponse s'agit-il ?  
Merde. Pensa Renji. En fait, ce qu'il pensait ressemblait plutôt à « putain de bordel de merde de saloperie » mais autant faire court. Merde, donc. Avec tout ça, j'ai oublié ce que ce bâtard d'Ichigo m'a dit. Il me reste plus qu'à inventer un truc à peu près plausible. Mais pourquoi ils ont besoin d'un entremetteur, putain ! J'en n'ai rien à foutre de leurs histoires, moi ! Tentait-il de se convaincre lorsqu'Isane quitta la chambre, sans avoir eu d'indice sur cette réponse tant attendue.

* * *

Byakuya s'était rendu à l'hôpital à la première heure du jour. Trop tard. Du petit groupe qui attendait l'autorisation de visite, il n'y avait encore que deux personnes, mais cela suffisait amplement à le dissuader d'attendre avec eux. Bien sûr, s'il en avait fait la demande, on l'aurait laissé seul avec son vice-capitaine, même si ce dernier ne pouvait recevoir aucune visite. Du moment qu'il était conscient, on l'aurait laissé le voir. Seulement, il ne tenait pas spécialement à se mêler, ne serait-ce que pour un instant, à ces quelques amis de Renji. Plus que tout, il ne souhaitait vraiment pas accompagner Rukia au chevet de Renji. Rukia qui était la première, avec Rikichi, à harceler le jeune shinigami qui tentait de leur faire comprendre que seul le capitaine de la quatrième division pouvait autoriser leur visite.  
Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'éloigner de ce qui allait bientôt tourner à l'attroupement dans la chambre de Renji Abarai.  
Il savait pertinemment qui allait venir pour voir le vice capitaine miraculé : la moitié de leur division, la moitié de la onzième, la plupart de vices capitaines, et certainement des gens sortis d'on ne sait où que Renji attirait comme des mouches. Kuchiki ne voulait pas se mêler à ces gens. Tout simplement parce qu'ils s'inquiétaient tous pour lui et venaient lui taper dans le dos en plaisantant ; ce qui n'était pas son cas. Pas qu'il ne s'inquiétât pas pour Renji. Bien au contraire, il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'un de ses hommes se trouve hors de son contrôle, particulièrement lorsque cet homme était son premier lieutenant et qu'il y tenait malgré tout. Seulement, il refusait l'idée que tous le voient se faire autant de soucis pour quelqu'un.  
Il savait ce qui l'en empêchait. Pas le rang, pas un refus de se mêler à des gueux, pas le fait non plus que son lieutenant lui ait désobéi et qu'il allait devoir l'engueuler copieusement.  
Non, ce qui le retenait, c'était juste une question de caractère. Il était froid, il était distant et hautain, rien de commun avec un vice capitaine chaleureux, ouvert, sociable qui attirait à lui par son attitude franche, une flopée d'individus plus ou moins fréquentables. Renji était un livre ouvert, le plus souvent il ne dissimulait rien, il était ainsi : peu importe le jugement, souvent négatif, qu'il s'attirait, il restait fidèle à lui-même. De son côté, Byakuya ne pouvait pas se permettre la même franchise. Il avait un rang à tenir. Ce n'était pas seulement une question de fierté ou de dignité personnelles : il avait sur ses épaules le poids de toute une famille. Une famille de la noblesse qui était un pilier de leur société et il ne pouvait pas ternir une telle image par caprice personnel. Il l'avait fait une fois, par vanité ou par inconséquence : il s'était juré de ne jamais plus s'aventurer dans cette voie. Peu de gens comprennent qu'un homme portant de telles responsabilités ne s'appartient pas : il est tout entier dévoué à son clan, à sa grandeur, sa stabilité, son honneur, qu'il ne peut agir par égoïsme et tenir en compte ses souhaits particuliers. Souvent l'idée l'effleurait qu'être chef, c'est surtout être l'esclave de ce qu'on gouverne.  
Pourtant, au-delà de cela, il restait aussi austère et distant : il fuyait l'intimité par peur de refaire un jour l'erreur qui lui avait tant coûté. Il n'y aurait pas de nouvelle Hisana. Plus personne ne souffrirait de vivre à ses côtés.  
Pourquoi pensait-il à son épouse en voyant Renji ? Parce qu'il sentait confusément que sa situation n'était pas si différente d'alors : il voulait témoigner son intérêt pour quelqu'un dont le sort aurait dû lui rester indifférent. Il voulait se rendre au chevet de son lieutenant et lui faire payer cher sa désobéissance et son inquiétude.  
Comme pour lui donner raison, il vit, en fin de matinée, quelques shinigamis entrer dans l'hôpital, l'air satisfait. Les visites étaient permises.  


* * *

Renji fut à la fois soulagé de ne pas voir son capitaine parmi les visiteurs et alarmé par l'air goguenard de ceux-ci.  
- Alors, on s'est fait méchamment latté ?  
Finalement, il aurait apprécié un petit répit supplémentaire.  
- Ikkaku !  
Heureusement qu'il avait toujours une amie pour s'indigner des misères qu'on lui faisait.  
- Laisse, Momo, c'est la stricte vérité.  
Et un ami pour l'enfoncer encore plus.  
- Gros crétin infoutu de se défendre tout seul !  
Et une véritable sœur pour lui remonter le moral.  
- T'as compris que t'as faillit mourir.  
- Ouais, murmura-t-il faiblement, surtout depuis que tu appuis sur mes points de suture.  
Un silence consterné suivit ses premiers mots, résumant l'avis général selon lequel il n'était pas en si mauvais état que ça qu'il avait encore la force d'ironiser.  
Yumichika cassa l'ambiance d'une remarque tout sauf innocente.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu vas prendre pour tes conneries ?  
- Une bonne engueulade et corvée paperasse pendant trois mois, essaya Renji, pour noyer le poisson.  
Quelques hochements de tête dubitatifs accueillirent la tentative.  
Seule Rukia savait qu'il avait bénéficié de l'autorisation d'Ukitake, sur sa demande à elle. Elle seule comprenait . Pour tous les autres, il avait été trouvé à moitié mort dans le quartier où habitait Ichigo, sans ordre de mission. Pour tous les autres, il avait voulu se payer une tranche avec un vieux pote et s'en était prit plein la gueule. Justice immanente, aurait conclu zaraki s'il avait connu le sens du mot « immanent ».  
- Le capitaine Kuchiki n'avait pas l'air si énervé que ça, émit Hinamori d'une petite voix.  
- Comment tu sais ça ?  
- Et bien... je l'ai vu, Izuru. En attendant qu'on puisse voir Renji, je suis allée aux toilettes et je l'ai vu, il passait devant l'entrée et il semblait très calme.  
- Ça veut rien dire, firent Renji et Rukia dans un bel ensemble.  
A nouveau le silence se fit. Un silence si lourd que Renji décida qu'ils finiraient tous écrasés comme des crêpes s'il ne sortait pas une bonne connerie pour mettre de l'ambiance.  
- 'Tain, vous êtes des rats, vous m'avez rien apporté.  
Yumichika haussa un sourcil soigneusement épilé, Ikkaku fit craquer ses doigts autour du manche de son sabre, Hinamori baissa la tête en rougissant de honte, Izuru le fixa avec des yeux de merlan frit, Matsumoto crispa sa main sur le goulot de la bouteille qu'elle tenait, prête à l'écraser sur la tête du premier blessé venu, Rukia le dévisagea, comme on regarde une chose très sale et très moche et Renji se dit qu'il venait de rétablir l'ambiance pour une bonne demi heure au moins.  
- On a poireauté presque trois heures devant la porte.  
- On sacrifie une journée pour ta gueule de con.  
- Parce que monsieur est une grosse quiche en combat.  
- Pas fichu de revenir vivant d'une patrouille à la con.  
- Et tu voulais pas qu'on t'apporte des fleurs en plus !  
Renji ricana intérieurement, il avait peut-être une chance d'échapper aux questions embarrassantes s'il parvenait à attirer leur attention sur tout autre chose.  
- Ça porte malheur de rien apporter à un malade, il paraît que ça peut le tuer.  
- Pas besoin de nous pour ça, t'y arrive très bien tout seul.  
- Même, vous êtes des rats.  
Isane arriva juste à temps, alertée par les infirmiers qui avaient entendu le bruit d'une bagarre digne des pires tripots dans la chambre du vice capitaine Abarai. Dissuadant Rukia de l'étrangler (pour l'instant) et Ikkaku de l'éventrer (tu perds rien pour attendre), Isane chassa une partie des visiteurs agités, assignant un shinigami de la division à la garde de la porte, avec pour mission de ne laisser entrer les visiteurs qu'un par un et d'interdire toute visite après dix heures, heure de refaire les pansements du blessé.  
En sortant, Rukia ne manquât pas de lancer un regard soupçonneux à son ami. Un regard amplement mérité, songea-t-il, puisqu'il avait complètement oublié le message d'Ichigo pour elle. Il préférait toutefois être remit sur pieds pour le lui annoncer, histoire de ne pas trop aggraver son état de santé.  


* * *

Finalement, il se rendit à l'hôpital en fin de soirée. Et fut accueilli sur le pas de la porte par un shinigami de la quatrième division frais émoulu de l'école barrant l'entrée qui ne put lui donner des renseignements sur l'état de son vice capitaine ni sur la raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait le voir.  
Fatigué d'attendre, il allait repartir lorsque la voix d'Isane interrompit les bafouillements du jeune shinigami.  
- Je suis désolée, capitaine Kuchiki, c'est l'heure de ses soins.  
Un coup d'œil dans la chambre lui apprit, qu'effectivement, son vice capitaine n'était pas vraiment en état de subir son mécontentement. La jeune femme lui indiqua un coin de la pièce avant de continuer, d'une voix hésitante.  
- Vous pouvez rester, nous n'en avons plus pour longtemps.  
Il acquiesça sans un mot. De toute façon, Renji était inconscient pour le moment, sûrement l'effet de l'anesthésie ; s'il voulait le réprimander ce jour même, il devrait prendre son mal en patience.  
Tandis que les hommes de la quatrième division s'activaient autour de leur patient, stressés par la présence oppressante de leur visiteur, Byakuya se mit presque malgré lui à observer le visage serein de son officier. Comment un homme qui s'était fait arracher la moitié du ventre pouvait dormir si calmement ? Bien sûr, sous anesthésie, il ne sentait pas la douleur, mais on avait du mal à croire qu'il se trouvait dans un état grave en regardant ses traits apaisés.  
L'habitude, songea fugacement le capitaine. Il lui semblait que son vice capitaine passait le plus clair de son temps à se livrer à des combats à mort. Certainement une dangereuse tendance contractée dans son ancienne division. Toujours est-il que son officier passait régulièrement à deux doigts du trépas et que cette hasardeuse manie finirait par avoir sa peau un jour ou l'autre. Et Byakuya Kuchiki n'avait que faire d'un vice capitaine mort.  
Son regard se focalisa rapidement sur la blessure bien visible une fois les bandages ôtés. De sa longue existence de shinigami, il en avait vu des blessures. La première vision d'un homme se vidant de son sang, les tripes à l'air et la moitié du visage déchiqueté lui avait soulevé le cœur, il s'en rappelait avec une pointe de dégoût. Puis il s'y était fait. Tuer avec senbonzakura habituait inévitablement à voir des corps méconnaissables, baignant dans leur sang, et l'odeur de la mort lui semblait maintenant aussi naturelle que celle de l'air qu'il respirait. Pourquoi était-ce si différent de contempler son officier, le ventre ouvert, les chairs béantes ? En y repensant, il avait déjà connu cette sensation de malaise. En le tuant. Il avait été convaincu de l'avoir tué, quelques temps auparavant et le même sentiment triste et amer l'avait envahi. En lui-même il se rappelait avoir été soulagé de ne pas l'avoir déchiqueté. Il s'en souvenait comme si cela avait été le jour même et cette coupable pensée l'effrayait. Pourtant, c'est aussi ce qu'il ressentait à la vue de cette profonde déchirure sur le ventre de Renji : du soulagement et de la tristesse pour cet homme.  
Un mouvement imperceptible le tira de sa contemplation et il vit le capitaine Unohana entrer sans bruit dans la pièce. Elle s'assit à ses côtés, observant ses hommes dans leur travail. Sur une injonction muette, Isane se tourna vers elle et murmura.  
- Cela risque de prendre plus de temps que prévu, capitaine, la blessure s'est rouverte tout à l'heure.  
Unohana se contenta d'hocher la tête. Puis, sans se tourner vers Kuchiki, elle sourit et, comme si elle avait sentit une quelconque inquiétude de sa part, lui parla à vois basse.  
- Il va s'en sortir, sans aucun doute. Cet homme est bien assez robuste pour supporter ce genre de blessure.  
- Je sais.  
- Il lui faudra juste du repos. Il ne va pas mourir pour si peu.  
Un silence désapprobateur suivit ces derniers mots. Silence que le capitaine de la quatrième division interpréta parfaitement.  
- Parfois, on peut aller au devant de telles blessures sans pour autant que ce soit une preuve d'orgueil… ou de bêtise. Il a survécu à pire que ça, vous le savez.  
Comme s'il fallait le lui rappeler. Il savait pertinemment que lui-même avait déjà failli le tuer.  
Isane se retourna avec un sourire satisfait.  
- Capitaine, c'est finit. Il devrait se réveiller dans quelques dizaines de minutes.  
- Fort bien. Nous allons donc le laisser au calme.  
En se relevant, la jeune femme lança un regard interrogateur vers l'autre capitaine. Un hochement de tête discret de Unohana lui répondit.  
- Ménagez-le, capitaine Kuchiki. Il n'est pas en état d'en supporter trop.  
Byakuya ne répondit rien, se contentant de se lever aussi et se diriger vers la sortie.  
- S'il doit récupérer ses forces, je n'ai rien à faire ici.  
Il devrait trainer sa frustration encore un jour de plus, mais cela lui semblait plus sage que s'acharner sur un homme blessé, fatigué et à moitié dans les vapes. De toute façon, l'idée de punir sévèrement son vice capitaine lui paraissait de plus en plus être une corvée dépourvue de sens. On pouvait dire qu'il avait été largement puni par le sort. Justice immanente, pensa-t-il, puisqu'il connaissait le sens du mot « immanent ».

A SUIVRE ....


	3. Troisième jour

Base : Bleach

Genre : OS romance…

Pairing : Byakuya/Renji

Raiting : par anticipation, pas tout public

Disclaimer : naaaooonnn !! ils sont pas (pleure) mais alors pas du tout (snirfle) pas du tout à nous (ooouuuiiinnn) mais à Tite Kubo et lui seul (va mettre fin à ses jours).

réponses à des reviews... c'est pas bien, c'est pas permis mais si les gens laissent pas d'adresse, comment on fait pour leur dire qu'on les aime, hein ? d'abord merci à Catsumi d'aimer autant le byaren et désolée, mais tout le monde n'est pas en vacance, même à Noël, snif, c'est ça aussi de travailler plus ! Quant à odt, merci pour la review, vive les rois du vocabulaire et puis, c'est exprès d'avoir un pseudo en forme de format texte ?

**SEPT JOURS POUR GUERIR  
**

**Troisième Jour **

* * *

Renji se réveilla apaisé. Il avait eu deux jours entiers pour mettre à l'épreuve sa chance de cocu. S'il avait eu quelqu'un dans sa vie, il aurait fallu qu'il vérifie sérieusement ses fréquentations. La chance de cocu, ça se tenait : il avait toujours finit par cocufier ses partenaires. Il en avait fait part à ses premiers visiteurs du matin.

- Ça ne s'applique pas dans ce sens là, Renji. Avait rectifié Yumichika. Mais c'est vrai que tu dois t'estimer heureux si ce que tu nous as expliqué à propos de Rukia est exact.

Renji avait vainement tenté de dissimuler ce pourquoi Rukia avait eu l'air si pressée de venir lui rendre visite.

« Merde, c'est ma meilleure amie, elle s'inquiète pour moi, c'est légitime !

- N'essaie pas de faire le malin avec tes grands mots, on sait bien qu'elle se fout de ta santé comme de sa première brosse à cheveux !

- Tu peux pas trouver des expressions un peu plus dignes, Yumichika ?

Ikkaku avait brièvement acquiescé, sans pour autant lâcher le morceau. Ils voulaient savoir le pourquoi du comment, ils le sauraient, même s'il fallait pour ça venir harceler le shinigami tous

les jours, dès six heures du matin. Même si ça leur faisait rater des entraînements, sacrés, comme nul ne l'ignore, dans la onzième division.

- Bon, elle est secrètement folle de moi et meurt de ne pas pouvoir être près de moi une seule seconde.

- Admettons, mais dans ce cas, comment tu expliques la tête de six pieds de long qu'elle tirait hier ? La joie refoulée ?

- C'est une fille, on ne les explique pas, c'est tout....

Ça aurait pu marcher, si Ikkaku n'avait pas eu une si bonne mémoire.

- A moins, justement qu'elle s'explique. On t'a trouvé près de chez Kurosaki. Tu vas chez Ichigo et Rukia fait la gueule. Cause, effet ?

Finalement vaincu, il avait tout expliqué, sur le ton d'un type qu'on vient de torturer à mort.

- Elle va t'achever. Avait conclu Yumichika.

- Une veine pareille, ça ne peut pas durer. Avait complété Ikkaku.

Sur ce funeste augure, Renji fit signe à ses amis de la fermer devant tous les autres visiteurs qui arrivaient juste. Si effectivement il bénéficiait d'une chance immérité, autant que personne ne lui en fasse plus la remarque pour la journée.

Un sourire narquois illumina son visage en voyant Izuru et Hinamori entrer dans la pièce : une corbeille de fruit dans les bras de son amie, un paquet ficelé dans ceux de Kira. Selon toute apparence, la jeune femme avait culpabilisé toute la nuit et prit la ferme résolution d'apporter un cadeau par jour au blessé, entraînant un Kira soumis et transis dans sa crise de bonté. Momo posa religieusement la corbeille à côté de son futon, avec un sourire navré qui s'excusait d'être venu les mains vides la veille.

- Arrête avec cette gueule d'imbécile heureux, tu mérites rien de ce qu'on t'apporte.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Shuhei brisa un pur moment d'autosatisfaction en attrapant le présent et distribuant les pommes, ananas, bananes du panier aux autres visiteurs, pas mécontents d'en priver l'arrogant blessé.

- Merci, fit l'intéressé, toutes ses velléités de rébellion étouffées dans l'œuf par une Rangiku attentive et assise sur ses jambes.

- Pas de quoi. C'est quoi, Izuru ? Fit Shuhei en montrant le deuxième « cadeau ».

- Pour pas qu'il s'ennuie, fit Kira en découvrant un plateau de jeu sous l'emballage.

- Et nous, on est là pour la déco ?

La vague de gratitude qui avait envahi Renji devant la délicate attention de Kira fut rapidement anéantie par la réponse de celui-ci.

- Je compte pas rester ici toute la journée. Pas vous ?

L'approbation générale donna le signal du départ, sous le sourire hypocrite de Renji qui se jura de tuer deux de ses amis au moins dès qu'il serait de nouveau sur pied. Si tant est qu'il soit lui même toujours en vie, vu que Rukia n'avait pas suivi le mouvement et le dévisageait intensément, un air suspicieux sur le visage, si on aime les euphémismes. Renji se dit que, définitivement, il avait eu une chance de cocu d'y avoir échappé pour deux jours mais, la chance tourne, le sort s'abat parfois sur les plus faibles et qu'à moins d'un miracle gros comme une maison, il allait y passer.

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki avait fait semblant de méditer presque deux heures, avant de constater que tout le temps de réflexion qu'il s'accordait avait pour double effet pervers de faire s'accumuler une pile de dossiers colossale sur son bureau et de ne lui apporter aucune réponse satisfaisante.

Il devait se bouger. Pas pour traiter les dossiers en retard, Renji aurait tout le temps de s'en charger une fois en état de travailler, il en aurait pour quelques semaines pour rattraper le retard accumulé. Une manière comme une autre de ne pas laisser sa désobéissance impunie. Non, il devait trouver le fin mot de l'histoire, et pour cela, il devait obtenir des explications de son ancien professeur et de son vice-capitaine.

Il se rendit donc à la capitainerie d'Ukitake. Il était prioritaire, vu que Renji n'allait pas s'envoler, pas vivant en tout cas.

Le jeune shinigami de la douzième division qui l'avait accueilli était seulement à moitié mort de peur lorsque Kiyone intervint. Dommage, songea Byakuya en son fort intérieur. Terroriser ses interlocuteurs plus faibles avait souvent été un moyen imparable pour obtenir ce qu'il en attendait. Il se rappela que Renji avait déjà fait une remarque à ce sujet.

-Navrée, capitaine Kuchiki, le capitaine est alité, il a eu une rechute hier, pas de visite.

Le shinigami accueilli la nouvelle avec un haussement de sourcil plus que dubitatif. La remarque de Renji lui revint : « ça marche cette technique d'intimidation, sauf si le gars se rend inaccessible ». Effectivement, Ukitake avait brillamment anticipé sa réaction. Il se retrouvait avec deux « malades », interdits de visite, lui dissimulant probablement une ou deux choses pas très nettes.

La remarque de Renji était juste, autant aller directement voir celui qui était le plus accessible. Forcer la porte d'un capitaine ferait mauvais effet.

- Faites-lui savoir que je repasserais.

Kiyone devait se rappeler de cet épisode comme d'une intervention particulièrement menaçante d'un capitaine hors de son « pré carré », le pauvre shinigami fut traumatisé à vie, certain de devoir encourir la colère éternelle de Kuchiki pour lui avoir refusé l'accès à sa capitainerie.

Indifférent aux tourments psychologiques qu'il provoquait, Byakuya s'en alla vers l'hôpital, à la recherche d'une nouvelle victime.

* * *

- Heu... Rukia, je... enfin, pour cette histoire avec Ichigo... je...

Rukia baissa les yeux, essayant de dissimuler son inquiétude.

- Dis-moi juste, Renji, pas besoin de me ménager.

- Heuu... fit le shinigami nerveusement, en essayant désespérément de se souvenir de quoi il était question entre ses deux amis. Et biennn... c'est pas simple.

- Dis-moi la vérité, franchement, je ne veux pas que...

L'aura qui précéda de quelques secondes l'entrée de Byakuya dans la chambre fit taire Rukia, et Renji bénit les cieux et tous les dieux qu'il connaissait de cette intervention providentielle.

- Mon frère...

- Capitaine.

Byakuya sourit imperceptiblement à Rukia et lança un regard outré à son vice-capitaine qui faisait semblant d'être content de le voir. Or, Renji ne faisait absolument pas semblant, il était tout à fait reconnaissant à son capitaine d'avoir choisi ce moment précis pour intervenir. Sauf qu'il n'allait sûrement pas expliquer pourquoi.

- Laisse-nous, Rukia.

La jeune femme inclina respectueusement la tête en direction de Byakuya et lança à son ami un regard sans équivoque qui voulait à peu près dire « tu perds rien pour attendre, toi ».

Renji se contenta d'observer les deux visiteurs qui se relayaient sur le tabouret à côté de son lit. Il songea brièvement qu'il avait une chance de ... pendu. Vu qu'il n'échappait à Rukia que pour tomber entre les griffes de son frère. Il s'était une ou deux fois posé la question de savoir qui de l'un ou de l'autre était le plus à redouter, et il n'allait pas tarder à en avoir la réponse, même s'il n'était pas pressé.

* * *

Quelques minutes passèrent avec la lenteur d'une tortue asthmatique dans un silence lourd comme trois éléphants. Kuchiki passa d'abord un moment interminable à inspecter son officier des pieds à la tête, comme pour vérifier qu'il ne manquait ni un bras, ni une jambe. Sous cet examen, Renji rougit, déglutit, se tortilla, toussota, regarda ailleurs... mais ce ne fut rien à côté de l'état de nervosité dans lequel le plongea le regard glacé de son capitaine qui finit par le fixer longuement, le défiant de détourner les yeux.

Finalement, et au plus grand soulagement de Renji, Kuchiki inspecta la pièce du sol au plafond, cherchant les premiers signes du chaos domestique qui accompagnait inévitablement un Renji Abarai en bonne santé. La relative netteté des lieux le convainquit que son officier n'était pas encore au mieux de sa forme. Au détour de son examen, il jeta un regard suspicieux sur le goban qui trônait au pied du lit.

Suivant des yeux l'inspection son capitaine, Renji expliqua immédiatement, trop heureux de trouver un prétexte pour briser le silence qui était _définitivement_ pesant.

- C'est Kira qui me l'a apporté.

Byakuya leva un sourcil étonné.

- Tu joues au go ?

- Un peu.

C'était une découverte assez inattendue pour le capitaine. De l'avis même de son vice capitaine, il se moquait de ce qui se passait autour de lui mais cela ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de connaître un minimum ses hommes. Il considérait que connaître l'essentiel était largement suffisant, pour le peu qu'il aurait à traiter avec les simples hommes de troupe : leur nom, prénom, âge, situation familiale mais pas grand chose de plus. Il croyait connaître plus ou moins son premier officier. C'est-à-dire qu'il connaissait de lui plus que ses nom, prénom, âge et situation familiale. Il savait plus de choses sur lui qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre mais il ne pouvait pas nier que certaines zones d'ombre sur des aspects de sa personnalité. Ses activités, ses passe-temps, il n'en connaissait rien, ou si peu, vu que le peu qu'il connaissait n'était pas à l'avantage de Renji. Il découvrait.

- Ah oui ?

Renji le surprit une nouvelle fois en acquiesçant avec un petit sourire effronté.

- Je me débrouille pas mal.

Et s'attirant par là même un nouvel haussement de sourcil dubitatif.

Comme toute personne élevée dans les us et coutumes de la noblesse, Byakuya avait été initié très tôt à tous les jeux de stratégie et de réflexion. Cela n'avait jamais été une grande passion chez lui mais si on le lui demandait, il se considérait comme bon joueur, d'un niveau tout à fait respectable. Et s'il voulait être franchement honnête, il se trouvait excellent à ces jeux. Alors entendre un homme sorti du Rukongai lui faire plus ou moins comprendre qu'il pourrait être aussi bon (voire meilleur, mais c'était tout bonnement impossible) que lui ne pouvait rester sans réponse. Et puis, cela constituait au moins un domaine dans lequel il pouvait clouer le bec de son officier sans risquer d'aggraver son état de santé.

C'est pourquoi il s'installa face à Renji, tirant le goban entre eux, avant de commencer une partie.

Revenu de sa surprise, Renji posa à son tour une pierre, tant qu'il ne se faisait ni engueuler, ni tuer, n'importe quelle activité lui convenait.

Le capitaine avait entamé son jeu par une figure plutôt classique, quoiqu'un peu vieillotte mais la réponse du vice capitaine le désarçonna. Au bout de cinq ou six coups, il interrompit sa manœuvre, forcé d'adopter une stratégie défensive tant Renji le poussait dans ses retranchements.

Après son dixième coup, il leva un regard perçant à son adversaire : il était en train de perdre. Bien sûr, il pourrait encore se défendre un peu, mais l'essentiel de ses territoires était bel et bien perdu. Il devait admettre, bien malgré lui, qu'il avait sous estimé son adversaire et cela lui avait coûté la victoire.

Sans plus insister, il s'inclina. Cela lui coûtait mais s'acharner aurait été une preuve de vanité bien pire encore que la défaite.

- J'ai perdu.

Tout en récupérant ses pierres, Renji acquiesça.

- En effet. Mais vous ne jouiez pas sérieusement, n'est-ce pas ?

Il avait également réalisé cela, alors qu'ils avaient peu joué et n'aurait jamais osé le faire remarquer à un homme comme Kuchiki en temps normal. Sauf qu'il avait passé trois jours à mettre sa chance de tordu à l'épreuve, il pouvait bien continuer un peu. Byakuya surprit une trace de regret sur l'expression de son vice capitaine et devinant intuitivement ce qui en était la cause, il se força un peu à répondre.

- Excuse-moi. Je ne sous-estime jamais deux fois le même adversaire.

A sa grande surprise de Renji, un sourire amusé se dessina sur le visage de son supérieur Et ils se lancèrent dans une nouvelle partie.

Au fur et à mesure de leur jeu, il découvrait un aspect nouveau et stupéfiant de son vice capitaine. Il le savait intelligent. Pas plus que d'autres mais pas moins. Malgré les apparences de simplicité qu'il se donnait, héritage de son enfance et, plus probablement encore, de son passage dans une certaine division, Abarai Renji était capable de raisonnement complexe, voir tordu selon les situations. Depuis longtemps Byakuya avait cessé de considérer son vice capitaine comme la brute épaisse pour laquelle il passait souvent aux yeux du monde.

Ce qu'il découvrait était d'une toute autre nature. Pour la première fois, il voyait en Renji le tacticien et non plus le combattant. A travers son jeu, il pouvait suivre les longs cheminements de sa pensée, les choix cruciaux, les sacrifices qu'il était amené à faire et plus que tout, le talent qu'il déployait à toujours se sortir des situations les plus fermées. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça si longtemps ? En fait, il ne se posa même pas la question, il savait pertinemment que son lieutenant n'était pas du genre à agir toujours aussi stupidement qu'on voulait bien le croire. Il l'avait accepté comme vice-capitaine, ce n'était pas par hasard ; il n'aurait jamais toléré un transfuge de la onzième division s'il ne décelait en lui aucune aptitude à l'exercice de son jugement.

Ce fut en ramassant les pierres après cette deuxième partie que cela arriva. D'ailleurs, Renji finit par considérer que c'est là que tout avait commencé. C'est là qu'ils auraient pu décider que rien ne se passerait. C'est là qu'ils en avaient décidé autrement. En rassemblant les pierres de son côté, Renji sentit quelque secondes durant le contact des doigts de son adversaire. Un contact parfaitement naturel, sans rien de spécial, aurait-il dû se dire. Seulement, cela n'avait rien d'innocent ni de naturel, c'étaient les mains de son capitaine et les frôler avait, pour un instant, fait cesser les battements de son cœur. La première fois, il fit comme de rien n'était, s'attendant à ce que cela ne se reproduise plus. Puis la seconde et la troisième fois… et puis chaque fois qu'ils récupéraient leurs pierres, le même effleurement se reproduisait, troublant Renji un peu plus à chaque fois, à tel point qu'il se sentait rouge de confusion. Pourtant, il ne faisait rien pour l'éviter, fasciné par cette liberté qui lui était permise d'accéder à l'individu le plus inaccessible qu'il connaisse.

Ils jouèrent ainsi, partie après partie, longtemps après la fin du jour, échangeant peu de mots, concentrés sur leurs coups, ils demeuraient si parfaitement droits et immobiles qu'un observateur extérieur les aurait cru pétrifiés. Plus encore que l'intensité qu'ils mettaient dans leur jeu et que leur attitude trahissait, ce qui ressortait de chacun de leur geste était la concentration qu'ils prenaient à jouer ainsi et déployer ensemble leur talent pour donner une partie à la hauteur de leur adversaire. Chaque ramassage de pierre donnant lieu à cette étrange confusion où chacun faisait semblant de ne rien voir.

Étrangement, Renji avait l'impression de franchir une limite extrêmement importante. Il ne faisait rien de blâmable. D'une certaine manière, il ne faisait qu'obéir à un ordre de son supérieur si on considérait que Kuchiki ne lui avait pas laissé le loisir de refuser de jouer. Malgré cela, il aurait fallu mettre à mal toute sa bonne foi pour admettre qu'il trouvait cela normal. C'était tout bonnement incongru. Limite indécent. Il avait été éduqué dans l'idée de ne jamais se sentir l'égal de quelqu'un comme Byakuya Kuchiki, il ne se passait pas une journée sans que son capitaine ne lui fasse sentir le fossé qui les séparait. Ça pour lui faire sentir qu'il était à des lieux de lui ! Alors forcément, la proximité soudaine n'arrivait pas à combler ce fossé de manière rationnelle. Pourquoi avait-il tant l'impression de perpétrer un crime en savourant cet instant ?

Renji avait arrêté de compter les parties, mais comprit qu'ils étaient arrivés à égalité, pour la première fois de la soirée. Comme si c'était ce qu'il avait cherché dès le début, Kuchiki releva la tête du goban et annonça l'égalité. En même temps, il sembla réaliser qu'il se faisait tard alors que Renji avait eu, toute la soirée, la conscience aiguë du temps qui passait.

- Il est plus que temps de rentrer.

Le vice-capitaine garda le silence, avant de réaliser qu'on attendait une réponse de sa part. Il arracha son regard à la place vide que laissait Kuchiki en face de lui.

- Vous devez avoir raison.

Byakuya tira la porte mais s'immobilisa. A l'origine, il était venu pour entendre une explication et pour infliger un blâme sévère à son officier le plus indiscipliné. Il faisait nuit noire, un peu tard pour des choses sérieuses, se surprit-il à penser.

- Je pense que le capitaine Unohana ne verra aucune contre-indication si je te fais porter quelques dossiers à traiter, demain.

A l'air sidéré de Renji, il déduisit que ce n'était pas exactement ce genre de « bonsoir » qu'il attendait. Mais les attentes de son vice-capitaine étaient le cadets de ses soucis, surtout qu'il pouvait s'estimer heureux de s'en tirer à si bon compte.

Il sortit sans attendre les salutations de son officier et sans s'arrêter au bureau du capitaine Unohana, de toute façon, avec ou sans son accord, il apporterait du travail à Renji : les dossiers s'entassaient.

_Tout de même_, songeait-il sur le chemin du retour, en observant une fenêtre encore éclairée du haut d'une passerelle, _survivre à de telles blessures_, se disait-il en voyant l'occupant de la chambre éclairée repousser un tabouret et un _plateau de jeu loin de son lit, il a une chance intolérable_.

A SUIVRE ....

* * *


	4. Quatrième jour

Base : Bleach

Genre : OS romance…

Pairing : Byakuya/Renji

Raiting : par anticipation, pas tout public

Disclaimer : naaaooonnn !! ils sont pas (pleure) mais alors pas du tout (snirfle) pas du tout à nous (ooouuuiiinnn) mais à Tite Kubo et lui seul (va mettre fin à ses jours).

NA : énorme excuse et encore plus énormes remerciements pour tous ceux qui nous l'ont signalé : effectivement, Ukitake est bel et bien capitaine de la treizième division et non de la douzième, comme écrit avant correction. Merci à Ernia et Akesta. Nous avons rectifié l'erreur. (Voilà ce qui se passe quand on finit des chapitres après trois heures du maint, rien de bon n'arrive après trois heures du matin ^^).

**SEPT JOURS POUR GUERIR  
**

**Quatrième jour  
**

* * *

Renji avait mit un temps fou à s'endormir. Lui qui, habituellement, n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout du genre « moi, mes angoisses existentielles, ma vie qui m'empêche de pioncer en paix » se trouvait bien embêté d'avoir mis presque deux heures avant de fermer l'œil. Peut-être avait-il eu trop d'émotions fortes ce jour-là. D'abord les deux compères qui venaient lui extorquer la vérité à grand coup de... rien du tout, en fait, ils ne l'avaient même pas menacé ni frappé, bizarre, ça. Ensuite, Rukia, et là, le problème demeurait entier : à moins de pouvoir contacter Ichigo dans les vingt-quatre heures qui venaient, il était condamné à lui échapper pour le restant de ses jours. Et pour couronner le tout, le capitaine qui débarquait à l'improviste. Bon, d'accord, il l'avait attendu pendant deux jours, c'était normal qu'il débarque. Sauf qu'il venait avec plein de trucs bizarres : pas d'engueulade, pas d'explication, pas de châtiments corporels (et là, le grand blessé fit un effort méritoire pour se concentrer uniquement sur la définition littérale de l'expression) mais quelques dossiers, quelques parties de go, quelques effleurements (là, il abandonna tout effort de concentration, « effleurements » c'est trop tordu pour être innocent) et pour finir, un arrêt plus que suspect sur la passerelle qui surplombait sa chambre. Oui, même quand on est con comme une chaise, on arrive tout de même à repérer le reiatsu de son capitaine s'il est à moins de cent mètres.

Définitivement bizarre. Assez pour lui pourrir la moitié de sa déjà courte nuit. Il fut réveillé aux alentours de midi par son estomac qui se rebellait contre l'hibernation forcée en état de détresse alimentaire avancée.

La première chose qu'il vit à son réveil, c'était le ciel bleu. Ce qui le mit de bonne humeur. La seconde chose qu'il vit fut la silhouette immobile de son capitaine qui l'observait du haut de la même passerelle que la veille. Ce qui eu le don d'assombrir considérablement son humeur. Trois secondes de totale immobilité d'un côté comme de l'autre les assura mutuellement que, non, il n'y avait pas de catastrophe prévue pour ce jour là.

_Bon, c'est bizarre,_ songea Renji, _mais l'un dans l'autre, c'est pas moins normal que... que de frissonner à l'évocation de certains effleurements... heu, mauvais exemple. _

En désespoir de cause, il abandonna toute tentative d'y comprendre le début du commencement de quoique ce soit, et se contenta de s'abîmer à son tour dans la contemplation distante de son capitaine.

Il gratifia son supérieur d'un léger hochement de tête, dont l'heureux destinataire n'aurait su dire s'il était respectueux ou désinvolte, signe que, oui, il l'avait bien vu, non, il n'allait pas lui péter un vent, et oui, il était très content de le voir alors maintenant il pouvait aller voir ailleurs si le ciel était aussi bleu et arrêter de le faire flipper par sa seule présence.

* * *

Un léger hochement de tête mutuel salua leur rencontre visuelle et Kuchiki passa tout le reste de son trajet vers la capitainerie d'Ukitake dans un état de perplexité rarement atteint lors de sa longue existence. Bien entendu, il n'en laissa rien paraître (lui, une expression, une émotions ! La bonne blague). Il faisait parfois des choses bizarres, incompréhensibles pour le commun des mortels et des shinigamis aussi mais c'était parce qu'il fonctionnait sur un système de valeur bien particulier, inaccessible à la mentalité faible et inconstante du _vulgus pecus_. Moui... il était conscient de son rang et de ses responsabilités, de son devoir etc. Mais la dernière bizarrerie en date n'avait qu'une vague et lointaine relation avec sa qualité de noble, chef de famille, capitaine de division et tout ça. Non, en réalité, il n'avait aucune raison valable et rationnelle pour venir contempler en douce son vice-capitaine dans sa chambre d'hôpital. S'il voulait le voir, il n'avait qu'à aller le voir, et s'il devait se rendre à la capitainerie de la treizième division, il y avait plusieurs chemins beaucoup plus directs que la passerelle avec vue sur Renji. Donc il avait fait un détour inutile et injustifiable pour le seul plaisir de voir Renji seul dans sa chambre, sans être vu, même si, sur ce point là, c'était râpé.

Une petite minute... il avait pensé « plaisir » Le plaisir de voir Renji. Non, il devait avoir confondu avec un autre mot, il devait y avoir un mot qui sonnait un peu pareil et il avait stupidement confondu les deux. Bon, excuse... moins que valable. Il se faisait vieux, ou il devait manquer de pratique. C'est vrai que, habituellement, il ne prenait pas la peine de trouver une excuse pour chacun de ses actes ; la plupart du temps, ses intentions étaient bien suffisamment nobles pour le dispenser des prétextes mesquins. Par exemple, lorsque Renji prétendait se rendre à une « réunion » des vice-capitaines à la capitainerie de la dixième division, il pouvait être sûr qu'il s'agissait plus ou moins d'une beuverie dans les règles de l'art. Pour sa part, Byakuya Kuchiki ne recourrait pas à de tels procédés, surtout pour couvrir une beuverie, vu qu'il n'avait jamais prit part à une réunion de ce genre. Bon, pour être franc, il n'avait aucun besoin de se trouver des excuses, vu qu'il ne faisait jamais rien de répréhensible. Et en plus ses motifs étaient tellement nobles que personne (ou presque) ne cherchait à les mettre en question.

Bon mais alors, pourquoi avait-il prit du plaisir à observer son vice-capitaine en train de dormir ? Il s'interrogea très sérieusement quelques minutes sur d'éventuelles tendances voyeuristes sous-jacentes avant de rejeter toutes ces hypothèses en bloc.

Il allait se passer les nerfs sur un malade, son ancien professeur, un homme au dessus de tout soupçon qui avait fourni à son subordonné le moyen de lui échapper quelques heures durant. Autant garder ses forces pour ça.

L'accueil qui lui fut réservé à la treizième division fut pour le moins déstabilisant.

* * *

Kiyone avait proprement l'air prête à le mordre. Kuchiki mesura ses chances d'échapper à la rage, le tétanos, l'infection, les microbes, et toutes les horreurs qui pouvaient lui arriver en cas de morsure intempestive, dont la moindre n'était pas de devoir abandonner sa division aux mains de son vice-capitaine pour cause de blessure grave.

- Le capitaine Ukitake est-il mieux aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il toujours, au hasard, des fois qu'il ait lui aussi droit à son quart-d'heure de chance insolente.

- Je suis navrée, capitaine Kuchiki, fit la jeune femme sans avoir l'air d'en penser un seul mot.

Raté.

- Ma sœur est-elle ici ? Tenta-t-il.

Il guetta l'expression torturée qui témoignait d'un combat intérieur intense chez l'officier. Kuchiki pouvait parfaitement savoir que Rukia était à sa capitainerie (comme si elle était du genre à traîner dans les bars à cette heure de la journée) mais il se pouvait aussi qu'il essaye de faire pression sur sa sœur pour voir le capitaine.

Resté de marbre sous l'œil suspicieux de Kiyone, Byakuya commençait à se dire qu'il ferait tout aussi bien d'aller jouer au go avec son vice-capitaine quand elle finit par hocher la tête.

- Je vais chercher Rukia, finit-elle par lâcher.

Patiemment, il attendit qu'on veuille bien lui permettre de voir sa sœur, remarquant au passage la relative absurdité de l'énoncé. Bientôt, il faudrait demander un permis de visite !

- Nii-sama.

- Ha, Rukia. Il se retint juste à temps d'ajouter « pas trop tôt » mais bon, on a une réputation d'impassibilité à tenir, voyez-vous. J'ai à te parler.

Il jeta un regard polaire à l'officier qui ne les lâchait pas des yeux. J'ai le droit de parler à ma sœur sans chaperon ? Ben apparemment, non. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Ukitake, songea-t-il avant de se rappeler que, justement, il avait un peu de mal à le voir,ces temps-ci.

Ils marchèrent ensembles deux ou trois minutes de concert dans un silence de mort, qui fit frissonner Rukia et laissa son frère de marbre (à quoi vous vous attendiez aussi ?). D'un côté, le jeune femme se demandait anxieusement ce que lui voulait son frère pour la faire convoquer ainsi pendant ses heures de travail et, dans sa petite tête se bousculaient les hypothèses les plus terrifiantes, dans lesquelles elle finissait toujours par se rendre coupable d'une boulette ou d'une autre. Alors qu'elle passait en revue tous les crimes de lèse-Kuchiki qu'elle connaissait (et je vous pries de croire que le catalogue est gratiné), son frère retournait dans sa propre tête les mille et une manières de tirer les vers du nez à quelqu'un sans le brutaliser (puisqu'il s'agit de Rukia).

Finalement, il prit le parti le plus simple : la laisser commencer. Ce qui est plus ou moins inévitable, car seul Byakuya Kuchiki survit plus de dix minutes au silence plus lourd qu'une baleine à bosse et plus glacial que la banquise.

- Vous vouliez me parler ?

- En effet. Comment se porte le capitaine Ukitake ?

- Hé bien, pour ce que j'en sais... il se repose. Pourquoi cela ?

- Simple vérification, fit Kuchiki, ravalant au mieux sa déception, à savoir que sa petite sœur portait apparemment une plus grande fidélité envers son capitaine qu'envers son propre frère. Pas qu'il en soit spécialement étonné, juste un peu jaloux. Hein ? Lui, jaloux, nan, il se reprit mentalement pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Nan, pas jaloux, juste un peu étonné du manque d'obéissance de la jeune femme envers sa famille d'adoption.

Ça commençait à bien faire,

Refusant de céder à la juste colère de l'homme que tout le monde fait tourner en bourrique, Byakuya Kuchiki se drapa fièrement dans toute la dignité dont il était capable (beaucoup, quoi) avant de signifier le fond de sa pensée à sa sœurette unique et préférée.

- Rukia, tout ceci n'a que trop duré.

- Mais... Nii-sam...

- Tôt ou tard, je saurais ce qui se trame derrière mon dos, et je ne suis pas enclin à la mansuétude.

- Je ne...

- Je serais personnellement désolé que l'état de santé du capitaine Ukitake s'aggrave.

- Ce n'est...

- Je te conseille de lui suggérer au plus tôt de prendre les mesures qui s'imposent pour me laisser le voir rapidement.

- Ho ! Fit Rukia, qui n'adhérait que modérément aux projets de son frère, et acquiesça sagement, tout en songeant qu'il pleuvrait des poules le jour où elle encouragerait qui que ce soit à tomber entre les griffes du chef des Kuchiki.

Tout en croyant sa sœur complètement innocente, Byakuya se félicita intérieurement d'avoir une alliée sûre dans la place. Comme quoi, même lui pouvait être touchant de naïveté lorsqu'il s'y mettait.

- Je ferai tout mon possible, mentit éhontément la jeune femme.

- Bien, fit le capitaine, inconscient de la rouerie de celle-ci.

- Heuu... vous partez déjà ?

Kuchiki, qui avait déjà tourné les talons, se contenta de vagues explications.

- Il se trouve que j'ai des affaires autrement plus urgentes.

Et il s'en fut sans un regard pour la shinigami, de crainte qu'elle ne puisse lire sur son visage à quel point il n'avait absolument aucune « affaire autrement plus urgente » à traiter. En réalité, il avait juste une irrépressible envie de se rendre à l'hôpital central. Comme ça, bizarrement, inexplicablement.

* * *

Renji se sentait particulièrement délaissé ce jour-là. D'abord, suivant les diverses déclarations d'intention de ses amis, personne n'avait daigné attendre son réveil à midi tapantes. Ensuite, cela faisait une petite heure que personne n'était venu lui faire avaler ses médoc, refaire les bandages, lui dire qu'il faisait trop de bruit. Bon, il avait bien trouvé un palliatif trépidant à l'inaction : le lancer de pierres de go entre les rainures du plancher. Le but étant d'atteindre le mur opposé sans que la pierre ne sorte de la rainure. Palpitant. Le problème majeur résidait dans le fait que, étant incapable de se déplacer, il ne pouvait récupérer que les pierres les plus proches du lit, et guettait avec inquiétude le moment où toutes les pierres seraient par terre, hors de sa portée.

Il cherchait une solution pour faire durer son divertissement lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur son premier véritable visiteur de la journée.

- Capitaine !

Pour un peu, l'officier aurait été content de le voir.

L'expression implacable de son supérieur fit plusieurs fois l'aller-retour entre lui et les petites pierres qui jonchaient le sol. Et puis, il se concentra sur le blessé, avec une moue qui lui faisait clairement comprendre qu'il ne voulait rien savoir de cette occupation.

Il s'installa sur le tabouret à côté du lit, évitant les obstacles avec soin. Il avait la bizarre impression d'être arrivé juste à temps pour sauvegarder la santé mentale de son vice-capitaine, espérant avec ferveur que personne n'avait été témoin de cette énième preuve du passage de Renji Abarai dans la onzième division.

L'intéressé soutint le regard inquisiteur de son chef trois secondes avant de déclarer forfait. Ce qui donna le signal du départ de l'interrogatoire.

- Que c'est-il passé là-bas ?

Après avoir testé sans succès la loyauté d'une petite sœur indigne, Kuchiki attendait avec anxiété la réponse de son officier. Anxiété ? Quelle anxiété ? Pour la troisième fois de la journée, il se reprit en son for intérieur mais ne put s'empêcher de pester contre cette bizarrerie complètement inédite : depuis quand pensait-il autant de travers ?

- Capitaine.

Un silence de glace lui répondit.

- Cela risque d'être... inexplicable.

Byakuya se fit violence pour ne rien laisser paraître de sa déception. Oui, la déception, puisqu'il avait décidé de ne plus se corriger à chaque fois qu'un mot bizarre lui échappait, faisant juste très attention à ne jamais les prononcer à haute voix. Pourtant, Renji continua, avec un genre de sourire d'excuse, comme pour se faire pardonner par avance de ce qu'il allait ne pas pouvoir dire.

- Je ne peux pas tout dire.

Byakuya fronça les sourcils au ton contrit de son officier. Lui qui s'attendait à devoir lui tirer les vers du nez, par la force s'il le fallait, il avait devant lui un Renji qui regrettait de ne pas pouvoir lui parler librement.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Je... j'ai promit à certaines personnes qui me sont chères de ne pas trahir leur secret. Je ne vois pas comment vous raconter toute la vérité sans revenir sur cette promesse. Il fit une pause, contemplant désespérément le plancher et puis continua rapidement, sans respirer, comme pour se rattraper. Je ne veux pas désobéir, je vous dois la vérité mais j'ai... j'ai promis. J'accepterai ma sanction quelle qu'elle soit et...

- C'est bon, Renji, le coupa son capitaine, vaguement rasséréné par ce qu'il venait de comprendre. Son vice-capitaine n'avait déjà pas fait ça pour le simple plaisir de l'emmerder, ce qui était déjà pas mal.

- Que peux-tu me dire ?

- Hé bien... hésita le vice-capitaine avant de voir un léger sourire encourageant sur les lèvres de son capitaine, disons que je devais faire une... un... comment dire ? Bafouilla-t-il en essayant de penser le moins possible au sourire encourageant et surtout aux lèvres qui portaient le sourire en question.

- Que devais-tu faire chez Kurosaki ?

- Lui transmettre un message de la part de quelqu'un du Seireitei.

- Et ce ne pouvait pas être fait par les voies régulières ?

- C'était un message d'ordre privé.

- Bien, j'imagine que tu ne peux pas m'en dire plus sur l'expéditeur ?

- Hééé.... justement, non. _Ou alors vous allez devoir me protéger à vie contre votre propre sœur_. S'abstint-il d'ajouter.

Byakuya fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien, attendant la suite.

- Et je devais récupérer la réponse au message en question.

Voyant l'air plus que dubitatif de son supérieur, il continua.

- Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus que ça au sujet de la teneur de ce message mais croyez bien que c'était important.

- Important mais personnel ?

- Hé bien, oui.

- Et que viens faire le capitaine Ukitake là-dedans ?

Renji se tortilla sur son matelas.

- Il me fallait une autorisation pour me rendre chez Ichigo et je ne... ben... enfin, je ne croyais pas que vous... vous ne me l'auriez jamais accordée comme ça.

- Qu'en sais-tu ? Fit le capitaine un peu vexé par le manque de confiance de son officier. Bon, il n'avait pas tort dans le fond mais même.

Renji hésita un bref instant avant de demander tout de même, pour la forme.

- Vous m'auriez donné l'autorisation ?

Un regard polaire le figea sur place.

- Continue.

- Hé bien... connaissant le capitaine Ukitake, je pensais qu'il accepterait sans trop de problèmes, sans que j'aie à trop expliquer mes motifs.

- Qui étaient ?

- Le message en question.

Kuchiki ferma les yeux trois secondes, avant de s'avouer vaincu. Il aurait pu passer la nuit à torturer le shinigami, cela n'aurait servi à rien sinon rallonger encore sa convalescence, et il en avait encore besoin, ne serait-ce que pour désencombrer son bureau sur lequel s'accumulait la paperasse.

- Renji.

- Oui capitaine ?

- Jouons.

Il avait cru satisfaire son officier avec cette proposition, il ne s'attendait absolument pas à le voir rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il chassa de son esprit la question épineuse des frôlements de doigts plus que suspects et s'enquit presque poliment.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Heuu... les... hem... bafouilla un Renji mortifié, avant de montrer le sol de la main. Les pierres ont... roulé par terre.

Kuchiki le dévisagea l'un air outré avant de désigner la fenêtre du doigt et de lui intimer impérieusement de fermer le volet. Renji s'exécuta rapidement avant de s'abîmer dans la contemplation du mur en face de lui dont les panneaux lui parurent subitement fascinants, pour ne pas voir le chef de la noble famille Kuchiki à quatre pattes sur le sol, en train de gratter le plancher pour en extraire les pierres logées entre les lattes. Ils n'eurent besoin d'aucun mot : cela ferait un énième souvenir bizarre à ranger entre la passerelle et quelques effleurements accidentels.

Malgré son indifférence feinte, Renji ne put s'empêcher de remarquer un léger rosissement teinter les joues de son capitaine. Bizarre.

A SUIVRE....


	5. Cinquième jour

Base : Bleach

Genre : OS romance…

Pairing : Byakuya/Renji

Raiting : par anticipation, pas tout public

Disclaimer : naaaooonnn !! ils sont pas (pleure) mais alors pas du tout (snirfle) pas du tout à nous (ooouuuiiinnn) mais à Tite Kubo et lui seul (va mettre fin à ses jours).

NA : énorme excuse et encore plus énormes remerciements pour tous ceux qui nous l'ont signalé : effectivement, Ukitake est bel et bien capitaine de la treizième division et non de la douzième, comme écrit avant correction. Merci à Ernia et Akesta. Nous avons rectifié l'erreur. (Voilà ce qui se passe quand on finit des chapitres après trois heures du matin, rien de bon n'arrive après trois heures du matin ^^).

**SEPT JOURS POUR GUÉRIR  
**

**Cinquième Jour **

* * *

Le capitaine Unohana cacha son inquiétude derrière un sourire apaisant qui suffit à rasséréner Isane.

- Il n'y a aucune raison de s'en faire, Isane. Que chacun vaque à ses occupations habituelles.

Un hochement de tête éperdu d'admiration lui indiqua que, non seulement ce sera le cas, mais qu'en plus, son lieutenant veillerait personnellement à ce que chacun le fasse avec la même passion qu'elle-même.

- Vous pensez qu'il n'y a pas de danger de ce côté-ci ?

- Je m'en occupe. Il n'y aucune inquiétude à se faire.

Devant l'air un tout petit peu incrédule de la jeune shinigami, le capitaine reprit.

- Nous sommes entre gens civilisés, ils comprendront et se conduiront comme tel.

_Du moins, espérons le_.

Elle laissa son vice-capitaine s'en aller en paix, avant de tourner les talons et froncer les sourcils avec agacement devant l'étendue de la tâche qui l'attendait.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait entre ces trois officiers, et ne voulait pas le savoir. Pour sa tranquillité d'esprit et la paix dans sa division, elle préférait rester purement et simplement étrangère à l'imbroglio dans lequel ils s'étaient fourrés. Elle allait donc devoir faire preuve d'une grande diplomatie, voir d'une immense persuasion pour préserver l'ordre et le calme entre les murs de _son_ hôpital.

D'abord, expliquer à Ukitake que, non, elle ne pouvait mentir publiquement à propos de son état de santé. Il pouvait faire toutes les bêtises qu'il voulait, s'il choisissait de se cacher derrière sa maladie pour ça, grand bien lui fasse. Autrement dit, elle refusait catégoriquement d'annoncer au capitaine de la sixième division que Ukitake n'était pas visible pour quelques temps. Pas folle. Pas au point de se mettre entre un Kuchiki et sa proie.

Ensuite, persuader avec des trésors de patience le Kuchiki en question de foutre une paix royale à son vice-capitaine. Pas de dossiers à traiter, pas de jeu de stratégie après quatre heures de l'après-midi, pas de veillée jusqu'à point d'heure. Il était en convalescence, pas en vacances ! Bien sûr, cela revenait à se glisser pile poil entre un Kuchiki et sa proie. Mais cette proie-là était son patient. Et si son capitaine le préférait mort, elle le lui laissait volontiers mais on ne pourrait pas l'accuser de quoi que ce soit ensuite.

Et finalement, faire comprendre (ce qui serait laborieux) au précieux patient, que s'il s'acharnait à transformer sa chambre en salle de jeu pour enfant de moins de trois ans, elle serait ravie de le rendre aux bons soins de son capitaine. Qu'il s'adonne à des passe-temps de débile ne lui posait aucun problème, sauf quand un infirmier avait manqué de se casser le cou en trébuchant sur une pierre de go tombée près de la porte.

Elle cacha son énervement derrière une résolution sans faille. Ils iraient jouer ailleurs.

Byakuya cacha son irritation derrière une nouvelle pile de dossiers à traiter. Comment autant de paperasse pouvait atterrir systématiquement sur son bureau, alors que les nombre de missions avoisinait le zéro ? Un jeune shinigami venait d'être traumatisé à vie (encore un) pour lui avoir apporté un nouveau dossier sobrement intitulé « les dépenses de fonctionnement _ rationalisation et coopération ». Parlons en de la coopération. Il aurait adoré coopérer avec la treizième division ; il aurait juste fallut que Ukitake sorte de sa cachette. _Ou que j'aille l'en tirer par la peau du cou, comme on dit_. La question était : serait-il de taille à échapper à toute une division de fanatiques dévoués corps et âme à leur malade imaginaire de capitaine ? Il songea, en dissimulant soigneusement une pointe de tristesse, que aucun de _ses_ hommes ne lèverait le petit doigt si un autre capitaine venait forcer sa porte. Renji ? Peut-être mais il préférait ne pas parier dessus. Pour se rassurer, il pouvait interpréter ça comme une confiance éperdue qu'avaient ses hommes en ses capacités. Mais un peu de dévouement fanatique n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, enfin, si, à ceux qui se dévouent.

Il essaya de chasser l'image teintée de nostalgie d'un improbable Renji près à faire rempart de son corps. _C'est pas demain la veille_. Un regret fugace fut rapidement remplacé par la curieuse idée que, si Renji ne prendrait jamais sa défense dans ce genre de cas, c'était uniquement parce qu'il le lui interdirait formellement. Il se demandait bien ce qu'il adviendrait si le vice-capitaine n'était plus astreint à l'obéissance. On peut toujours rêver. Sur ces tristes pensées, il retourna à ses montagnes de paperasses, se demandant si les autres capitaines bénéficiaient de cette abondance ou s'il avait seulement l'impression qu'elle enflait à vue d'œil parce qu'il lui manquait un vice-capitaine. Parce que dans ce dernier cas, cela prouvait que, malgré tout, Renji travaillait bel et bien.

Ukitake cachait sa duplicité derrière une mauvaise foi dont il n'était pas coutumier. Seulement, il répugnait à expliquer deux ou trois choses capitales à son ancien élève, à propos de sujets tels que l'exercice de l'autorité dans une division, ou dans un cadre plus familial. Pour être franc, il n'aurait pas aimé être dans la peau d'un homme ayant permis à Rukia d'entrer en contact avec Ichigo par le biais d'une insubordination caractérisée de la part du vice-capitaine de la sixième division. Manque de bol, il était dans la peau de cet homme-là. Il était cet homme-là.

C'est pour cela qu'il s'éclipsa de bon matin, vers l'hôpital, histoire de voir si l'officier coupable de l'insubordination en question était toujours en vie et en une seule pièce. Et aussi tenter de corrompre un tout petit peu Unohana sur un tout petit point de détail. Trois fois rien.

Kiyone cacha sa surprise de voir son capitaine partir de si bon matin, alors qu'il venait de passer une poignée de jours reclus et « convalescent ».

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien, fit-il en mimant une quinte de toux criante de réalisme. Je serais de retour assez tard.

- Bien capitaine.

- À ce soir, alors.

- Heuu... capitaine ?

- Oui ?

- Si le capitaine Kuchiki revient ?

- Et bien ?

- Que dois-je lui dire ?

Ukitake eut une sourire navré.

- Il n'a pas besoin de savoir que je suis sorti.

- A vos ordres.

Et Kiyone cacha tout juste sa satisfaction perverse à l'idée d'en faire baver encore plus Kuchiki. Après tout, il avait essayé de la faire mourir de trouille !

Renji cacha sa gêne derrière un sourire niais.

- Mais capitaine... je m'ennuie à ne rien faire.

- Peut-être préfèrerais-tu t'ennuyer dans ta division. Je suis certaine que le capitaine Kuchiki a des projets palpitants pour toi, contra le capitaine dans une de ces menaces souriantes dont elle avait le secret.

- Heuu... ben... nan.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais. Si tu veux faire quelque chose, je t'ai apporté quelques ouvrages d'éruditions sur la notion de prudence et obéissance. Ça devrait tenir ton esprit en éveil.

Renji s'empêcha d'objecter qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre, vu qu'il aimait la vie et tenait à la sienne. Il ne put que rester la bouche ouverte à la manière si délicate du mérou hors de l'eau, alors que Unohana posait soigneusement une pile impressionnante de livres sur le bord de son lit.

- Bonne lecture.

- On va essayer, murmura un Renji abasourdi. À bien y réfléchir, il en venait presque à apprécier les terreurs administratives que lui infligeait Kuchiki. Ce n'était pas moins douloureux, mais au moins, c'était _son_ capitaine qui le punissait. Là, en plus, il se faisait avoir par un autre capitaine. _Si ça trouve, c'est le capitaine qui lui a dit de faire ça. Non, c'est impossible, il aurait préféré venir m'emmerder lui-même, je le sais, il adore ça, me voir suer sur des circulaires auxquelles je ne comprend pas le premier mot. Capitaine, revenez !_

La deuxième étape pour Unohana fut bien plus aisée qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Mise de bonne humeur par la première étape, à savoir le châtiment intellectuel de Renji Abarai, elle fut inflexible.

- Non.

- Mais voyons, Unohana, je ne vous demande pas grand chose.

- Non.

- Je suis sûr que vous comprenez ma situation.

- Non.

- Enfin !

- Non.

- Je vous en supplie, il ne va jamais me laisser en paix sinon.

- Non.

- S'il-vous-plait.

- Non.

- Pff... vous n'imaginez pas ce que...

- Non.

Bref, la formule « non » plus sourire « cause toujours tu m'intéresse » triompha haut la main de la supplique du mourant (ou presque). Et Ukitake n'eut plus qu'à sonner la retraite et aller partager sa peine avec la première victime.

Première victime qui avait mollement tenté la lecture d'un des bouquins laissés à sa disposition. Première tentative : premier échec. L'abandon lui avait semblé une option suffisamment noble pour lui. Et puis, heureusement qu'il avait abandonné ce bouquin idiot, puisque ça lui avait permis de lever les yeux au ciel, de voir la passerelle de son capitaine, et sur la dite passerelle, le dit capitaine. Enfin un rayon de soleil dans cette journée pourrie.

_Holà ! Je dois avoir atteint un niveau de désœuvrement particulièrement tragique pour voir un rayon de soleil dans la personne de Byakuya Kuchiki. _

Il lui fit un petit « bonjour » muet et, à sa grande surprise, Kuchiki s'accouda à la rambarde, penché en avant vers lui.

_Holà ! De son côté aussi, il doit en avoir sacrément marre de terroriser des shinigamis stagiaires pour venir ici à me mater. _

Il était intimidé et gêné et troublé et un tantinet affolé mais il aimait ça. D'un seul coup, il trouvait que la passerelle avait bien fait d'être là, que si elle n'avait pas existé, il aurait dû l'inventer sur l'heure. Parce que le simple fait de savoir que Kuchiki pouvait l'épier quand il le voulait, même à son insu, avait un goût d'interdit particulièrement savoureux. Il n'essaya même pas de dissimuler son plaisir, pas à lui-même en tout cas, seulement, personne d'autre ne le saurait jamais.

Pour meubler, il lui indiqua la pile de bouquin qui encombrait encore son lit. Un haussement de sourcil appuyé lui fit comprendre que son capitaine ne pouvait pas rationnellement imaginer qu'il ait choisi la lecture de son plein gré.

Bingo, fit mentalement Renji.

Ce fut précisément ce moment que Ukitake choisi pour fuir Unohana et entrer sans frapper.

- Renji. Comment vas-tu ?

- Heuuu... bafouilla l'interpellé, brandissant toujours un livre à la main et adressant une prière fervente à tous les dieux possibles et imaginables (il en inventa même quelques uns pour l'occasion) pour que Ukitake ne remarque pas son confrère perché sur sa passerelle.

Renji tourna vivement la tête. Il y avait des choses qui devaient rester discrètes et la curieuse relation visuelle qui s'était tissé entre lui et son capitaine en faisait partie. Malheureusement, pour lui il n'avait jamais été doué pour tout ce qui est subtilité, discrétion… il devait s'en rendre compte avec un serrement au cœur. Il avait à peine tourné le visage vers l'intérieur de la pièce qu'il croisa l'expression stupéfaite qui avait envahi le visage d'Ukitake.

_Il a tout vu. Tout tout tout... et je suis définitivement athée, là. Il va comprendre, il est pas idiot, il va voir tout ce qui se passe... il se passe quoi au fait ? _

Effectivement, songea Renji avec un calme surprenant, il ne se passait rien. Il ne s'était rien passé. Lui et son capitaine jouaient au go le soir, ils discutaient un peu, ils s'observaient du haut d'une innocente passerelle, ils s'effleuraient. Mais en définitive, rien de tout cela n'était répréhensible en soi, juste inhabituel. S'il avait été de bonne foi, il aurait reconnu qu'il n'y avait jamais eu autant d'ambiguïté pour lui dans une simple passerelle et un goban banal à pleurer, mais il ne voulait pas spécialement être franc à ce sujet, et certainement pas avec lui-même.

- Bien…

Il soutint un instant le regard du capitaine, sans mot dire, pendant de longues secondes. Il réalisa subitement qu'il le suppliait silencieusement de se taire, de garder pour lui tout ce qu'il avait vu et tout ce qu'il soupçonnait. Ukitake affichait une expression à la fois contrite et remplie de compréhension. Il comprenait profondément le besoin de nouer des liens plus forts avec un proche et il n'avait aucune envie de s'en mêler. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur leurs intentions à tous deux. Particulièrement Byakuya. Il avait été son élève dans sa jeunesse, il l'avait vu grandir, devenir capitaine, il l'avait surtout vu se marier à une roturière contre l'avis de tous et connaissait la peine que la mort d'Hisana avait causé en lui. Aussi voyait-il avec appréhension ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Vouloir se rapprocher de quelqu'un est normal. Le faire par crainte de la perte, c'est une autre paire de manche.

Comme en réponse à la muette supplication de l'officier, il sourit doucement.

- Il est temps pour moi de te laisser. Je dois avoir une masse de paperasse qui m'attend.

Personne ne fit la remarque que, justement, il venait tout juste d'arriver, qu'il ne se faisait pas tard du tout, et qu'ils avaient à discuter un peu d'un obscur problème d'insubordination. C'était bien mieux ainsi.

- Heu… bien capitaine. Bonne soirée alors.

- Toi aussi. Il hésita un court instant avant de continuer. Byakuya Kuchiki va venir te voir ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?

Le visage de Renji s'assombrit lorsqu'il acquiesça. Il aurait menti en disant qu'il ne souhaitait pas un petite visite, d'un autre côté, Kuchiki avait forcément vu Ukitake arriver, d'où un certain nombre de problèmes en perspectives.

- Bien. Transmet lui mes salutations alors.

Un nouvel hochement de tête lui répondit.

- Et… je crois bien qu'il tient à ce que tu te remettes rapidement, il me semble.

Renji fronça les sourcils, montrant qu'il ne voyait pas vraiment où son interlocuteur voulait en venir.

- Prenez soin de vous. Tous les deux, conclut simplement ce dernier en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Renji rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, gardant la bouche grande ouverte, trop occupé à tenter de reconnecter tous ses neurones pour la fermer. Prendre soin... de lui-même ? Ou de son capitaine ? L'un comme l'autre, il était bien d'accord, il s'en donnerait à cœur joie, avec un minimum de subtilité pour son capitaine, parce qu'il sentait instinctivement que prendre soin de Byakuya Kuchiki était une chose étrange, incongrue, improbable... qui devait rester secrète. Il répondit mentalement au capitaine Ukitake qu'il pouvait compter sur lui.

Or Byakuya Kuchiki avait tout vu et, comme il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie (loin de là), il avait rapidement décidé que la meilleure des choses à faire était de torturer à mort son vice-capitaine jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue ce que le malade-dont-on-ne-peut-venir-troubler-le-repos venait faire exactement dans sa chambre. Entre nous, il trouvait aussi que ses petites visites à l'hôpital donnait un peu de saveur à ses journées. Et puis il manquait d'entraînement au go. Et puis il aurait bien aimé jeter un coup d'œil sur les bouquins en possession de Renji (où avait-il bien pu trouver ces livres, et quel meuble comptait-il caler avec ?) Et puis s'il pouvait mettre la main sur Ukitake avant qu'il ne quitte les lieux (très improbable, il devait déjà être au fond de son lit, à faire semblant de tousser pour apitoyer ses hommes). Et puis, pas la peine de se voiler la face plus longtemps : il avait sincèrement envie de revoir Renji. Mais l'intéressé n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Et puis quoi encore ?

Il ne fit même pas mine de remarquer l'air niais de son officier lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre. Il avait mieux à faire que de se poser des question inutiles et stupides sur les états d'esprits de Renji.

- Que venait faire Ukitake ici ?

- Je ne sais pas, fit Renji d'un ton aussi innocent que possible. Peut-être pour se faire soigner. Il a des problèmes de santé alors...

C'est un complot, se lamenta intérieurement Kuchiki, qui n'avait pas si tort que ça.

- Il ne t'a rien dit ?

Sous les yeux toujours suspicieux du capitaine, Renji piqua un fard monumental. Ce qui était tout sauf ce à quoi Byakuya s'attendait.

- Il a dit quelque chose.

- Heuu...

Une fois encore, Renji Abarai maudit son implication dans des histoires pas simples. Sa vie aurait dû être simple. Pourquoi y'avait-il toute une tribu Kuchiki pour la lui pourrir ? Bon, d'accord, il se serait senti bien seul sans ces Kuchiki en question, mais même.

- Ne me cache rien, Renij, parle, ordonna le capitaine.

_Tu peux toujours courir, si je te disais la moitié de ce que je te cache, t'en avalerais ton dentier_ (oui, réfléchissez un instant, vu son âge...).

- Nan... c'est juste qu'il m'a souhaité de me rétablir vite... et aussi de... vous souhaiter le bonsoir.

Le haussement de sourcil plus que dubitatif de Kuchiki lui arrache un rictus idiot.

- Et aussi, qu'il fallait qu'on prenne soin de nous.

L'expression fit tilter Byakuya. Ainsi donc, son ancien professeur les avait vu. Et il avait sûrement compris (ou deviné, voire inventé) deux ou trois choses sur leur compte. Sur son compte donc. Mais il n'y avait rien de suspect à venir prendre soin de son vice-capitaine convalescent ! De sa part, si.

Le problème, se dit-il, tout en installant le plateau de go sous les yeux étrangement attendris de Renji qui trouvait qu'un Byakuya Kuchiki remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille tout en se penchant pour trier les pierres était un spectacle rare, insolite, terriblement séduisant et impartageable. Le problème, donc, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas arrêter de venir voir Renji, qu'ils continuent à jouer dans le soir, de se croiser depuis une passerelle. Il appréciait cette compagnie et ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait s'en passer alors qu'il venait juste de comprendre combien il y tenait. Byakuya Kuchiki releva la tête. Dans les deux sens du terme. Il était bien assez réaliste pour voir que ce qu'il pensait était intrinsèquement mal. Songer à son vice-capitaine de cette manière était mal. Surtout parce que ça pouvait très rapidement dégénérer. Il croisa le visage sérieux de son lieutenant, qui pensait déjà au premier coup. Décidément, il ne voulait pas se passer de lui, et c'était bien embêtant.

Il aurait juste quelque chose à cacher, à partir de cet instant où il l'avait réalisé. Et la première personne à tromper était l'homme qui lui faisait face, un peu désorienté. S'il voulait ne pas s'en trouver séparer, il devait rester pareil à lui-même, comme toujours. Ceci dit, puisque Renji ne brillait pas par sa subtilité, il pouvait se permettre quelques entorses à la règle, pensa-t-il en souriant pour lui-même et avançant la main pour venir effleurer celle de son adversaire.

Le capitaine Unohana cacha son désespoir dans un soupir de défaite. Elle se rendait pour ce soir et pour ce patient. Qu'ils jouent donc, qu'ils veillent toute la nuit s'ils voulaient. Qu'ils ne se quittent qu'au matin si ça pouvait leur plaire. Elle ne serait pas responsable de l'aggravation de l'état du lieutenant Abarai. Si tant est qu'il s'aggrave. Après tout, si ça pouvait le faire aller mieux. Qu'ils jouent donc.

A SUIVRE....


	6. Sixième jour

Base : Bleach

Genre : OS romance…

Pairing : Byakuya/Renji

Raiting : par anticipation, pas tout public

Disclaimer : naaaooonnn !! ils sont pas (pleure) mais alors pas du tout (snirfle) pas du tout à nous (ooouuuiiinnn) mais à Tite Kubo et lui seul (va mettre fin à ses jours).

NA : énorme excuse et encore plus énormes remerciements pour tous ceux qui nous l'ont signalé : effectivement, Ukitake est bel et bien capitaine de la treizième division et non de la douzième, comme écrit avant correction. Merci à Ernia et Akesta. Nous avons rectifié l'erreur. (Voilà ce qui se passe quand on finit des chapitres après trois heures du matin, rien de bon n'arrive après trois heures du matin ^^).

**SEPT JOURS POUR GUÉRIR  
**

**Sixième Jour **

* * *

Ils s'étaient séparés désespérément tard, la veille, ou plutôt le matin. Normalement, on ne tient pas toute une nuit avec un plateau de go, même si on porte une vénération spéciale à ce jeu. Ce qui n'était le cas d'aucun des deux joueurs. Normalement, on se lasse très vite de ce petit jeu, et on ne prend pas plaisir non plus à tripoter son adversaire du bout des doigts, à plus forte raison si cet adversaire en question a les joues en feu. Normalement, on regarde le plateau de jeu et parfois son adversaire dans les yeux, on ne le dévore pas du regard en se demandant pendant des heures pourquoi on fait ça, sans trouver de réponse. Cette nuit-là, le go devenait un jeu tout sauf normal entre eux.

Renji affronta le regard suspicieux et désapprobateur de Unohana quelques secondes avant d'avouer, en se prosternant maladroitement sur son lit (faisant éclater deux points de suture au passage).

- Je suis vraiment désolé, capitaine. Mais si c'est le capitaine Kuchiki qui me le demande, je ne peux pas dire non !

Elle haussa les sourcils avec étonnement. Et s'il lui demandait de se jeter dans un fleuve, il le ferait ? Probablement, songea-t-elle avec une pointe d'envie. Ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde d'avoir un esclave volontaire et inconditionnel en ce bas monde.

- Tu ne pourras pas te plaindre si tu dois rester une semaine supplémentaire à cause de votre conduite irresponsable.

- Gné... fit douloureusement Renji, alors qu'il se rendait compte que ses points venaient de sauter. Mais en son for intérieur, c'était plutôt : « m'en fout, tant que je suis à l'hôpital le capitaine est sympa avec moi, autant y faire mon trou ! », sans arrière pensée aucune.

La bande de shinigamis de la quatrième division qui se trouvait dans la pièce lança des regards assassins à ce crétin qui occupait une de leur chambre, beaucoup de leur temps, et qui passait son temps à faire péter ses points de suture. Isane le plaqua d'autorité sur l'oreiller d'un geste très professionnel avant de le déshabiller, alors qu'un autre shinigami achevait de désinfecter une aiguille qui, selon Renji, devait bien faire trente centimètres. Il n'osa même pas demander où était l'anesthésiste, vu l'aura de pur sadisme qui émanait de ses bourreaux.

Loin des reproches sanglants et des points de suture de son vice-capitaine, Kuchiki s'était plongé dans les affres de la réflexion, avec remise en question de son existence en option. Il avait quoi... joué au go avec Renji ? Non, il avait passé la moitié de la nuit à essayer de lui caresser les mains en douce. Il était écrit quelque part dans un gros bouquin qui décrivait le destin de tout être (humain ou autre) qu'il apporterait définitivement la honte sur sa famille. Et encore, personne n'était au courant pour son malheureux attrait pour son lieutenant. Et même, si qui que ce soit avait l'audace d'être au courant, lui et senbonzakura se chargeraient rapidement de son silence éternel.

Le problème des éventuels témoins étant potentiellement réglé, restait celui de son vice-capitaine. Il ne pouvait pas décemment lui sortir, la bouche en cœur « j'adore le go avec toi mais il faut arrêter, c'est pas grave on jouera au shogi ! ». Il devait quoi ? Être honnête ? Comme si c'était LA solution universelle. Il pouvait aussi attendre que ça passe, et laisser les choses continuer ainsi, voir ce que l'avenir leur réservait. Sauf que ce n'était absolument pas dans son caractère de jouer avec la chance ou le hasard. Il pouvait tricher, bien sûr, et faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais il ne se sentait pas non plus une âme de tricheur. Il devait jouer franc jeu, avec lui même pour commencer.

Le désirait-il ? Assurément non. Il venait juste de se rendre compte à quel point il vivait à côté de cet être complexe sans l'avoir jamais totalement compris. Il avait toujours été conscient du fait que Renji veuille à tout prix se surpasser pour être à la hauteur de Rukia. Il avait aussi très vite compris qu'il était pour lui, en tant que capitaine et noble, un obstacle à surmonter, à dépasser. Cela lui avait semblé ridicule dès le début : Abarai Renji était à des siècles de lui. Mais cela n'expliquait pas tout. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment soucié de la relation qu'il devait y avoir entre un capitaine et son lieutenant. En fait, il avait réellement cru un moment que cela se limitait à donner des ordres pour l'un, les exécuter pour l'autre, et toutes ces choses de ce genre, il y avait cru sincèrement et il se rendait compte que s'il avait prit la peine de regarder autour de lui, il se serait rapidement rendu compte qu'il avait tout faux. Il n'avait jamais considéré qu'il devait y avoir un lien spécial entre lui et son lieutenant. Pas de complicité, pas d'intimité mais en retour, il n'attendait de Renji ni admiration béate, ni velléité de concurrence. Or, il commençait à vouloir ce lien spécial, il sentait indiciblement le besoin de forger une autre relation que celle purement formelle dont ils se contentaient jusque là. C'était déjà un point de sûr.

L'inévitable question du « pourquoi lui » lui échappa rapidement. En gros, il prenait douloureusement conscience du fait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de contact avec d'autres personnes que sa sœur, les serviteurs de sa maison et son vice-capitaine. Et puisqu'il n'était pas question de toucher à Rukia, et qu'il avait très souvent comparé ses serviteurs à des meubles, il ne restait pas d'alternative convenable. Renji. Une seconde certitude, Renji restait son seul environnement humain proche. D'un seul coup, sa vie lui sembla désespérément vide.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se prenait la tête avec ça ? Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait faire diminuer le nombre de piles qui envahissaient son bureau à une vitesse surprenante. _Même cloué au lit, cet idiot parvient encore à m'empêcher de travailler._

Or, l'idiot en question n'était absolument plus cloué au lit. Loin de là. Ayant enfin échappé aux remontrances du capitaine de la quatrième division, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il n'acceptait de se faire chambrer que par son capitaine, Renji Abarai avait tout bonnement décrété qu'il se faisait bien trop chier dans sa chambre et parti faire un petit tour strictement interdit. Il allait certainement se faire tuer, massacrer, écrabouiller, éparpiller, déchiqueter et autres joyeusetés à son retour. Mais au moins il aurait bien profité de la journée. Et puis surtout, il ne pouvait pas décemment rester dans cette chambre, sachant que Kuchiki pouvait l'y rejoindre n'importe quand. Il ne voulait pas le fuir, bien au contraire, et cela le terrifiait. Savoir qu'il souhaitait de tout son cœur voir son capitaine arriver, lui sourire, rosir délicatement s'il le fallait, sortir le goban avec cet air si détendu qu'il n'avait jamais. Tout cela, il en rêvait, il en avait rêvé toute la nuit. Et à ce point de désir, c'était plutôt un cauchemar dont il devait se débarrasser au plus vite. D'où la fuite.

Un genre de fuite suicidaire. Ou alors, c'était très bien imité, vu qu'il prévoyait tout bonnement d'aller rendre une petite visite de courtoisie à son ancienne division. Il faut savoir que chez dans la onzième division, « courtoisie » se rapporte plus ou moins à « baston », en fait, dans cette bande de brute, la plupart des mots se rapportent à l'idée de se battre. D'où la perspective de suicide programmé de Renji.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est que cette perspective allait être largement retardée par les divers obstacles qui occupaient l'hôpital de la quatrième division. Dont le moindre n'était pas le capitaine malade qui venait chercher ses médicaments.

- Renji, je suis surpris de te voir dehors, tu n'es pas censé garder la chambre ces jours-ci ?

- Capitaine Ukitake ! Qu'est-ce que vous... heu...? En fait… je commence à m'ennuyer sérieusement, alors…. fit Renji avec un haussement d'épaule significatif.

- Pas de partie de go aujourd'hui ? murmura Ukitake avec un sourire entendu. Je me suis laissé dire que Byakuya trouvait cela plutôt plaisant comme divertissement.

Il se tut aussitôt, remarquant l'expression soudainement sombre du vice capitaine. Renji avait soigneusement occulté les questions bizarres et autres « mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on se tripote les doigts tous les soirs avec autant d'entrain ? » qui venaient naturellement après ces quelques jours passés face à un nouveau genre de relation.

- Je n'apprécie pas spécialement le rôle de « divertissement plaisant pour noble en mal de sensations fortes ». Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je voulais aller voir du côté de la onzième division.

Il s'immobilisa une vingtaine de mètres plus loin. D'abord, il avait mal au ventre et adressa une rapide prière pour que tous ses points de suture restent en place. Ensuite, pour réaliser qu'il venait d'envoyer chier le capitaine Ukitake. _Quoi, il nous a couvert, Rukia et moi, il n'a rien dit en voyant le capitaine l'autre jour, il est de loin le plus sympa de tous les sadiques qui nous dirigent ici, alors pourquoi je lui ai répondu comme ça ?_

Il avait parlé de divertissement.

Il n'a rien comprit. _Ou c'est moi qui n'ait rien comprit ?_

Il avait parlé sincèrement : il ne comptait pas tenir le rôle de « divertissement » plus longtemps. Ou plutôt, il était blessé d'avoir tenu ce rôle ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Il ne se plaignait pas de ce qu'il avait vécu avec son capitaine mais il ne voulait pas que ça soit en vain. Que ça soit passager.

Curieux raisonnement, se dit-il quelques heures plus tard, en regagnant sa chambre de blessé. En effet, il aspirait à un lien plus durable, plus solide avec la personne la plus froide et la plus distante de tout le Seireitei, bref, il voulait que ça dure et il s'arrangeait pour passer la moitié de la journée au milieu du pire ramassis de tueurs en puissance que comptait le monde des morts. Il avait eut un sourire un tout petit peu crispé au salut de ses amis : leur « à la prochaine » et « reviens vite nous voir » avaient eu des accents d'oraison funèbre. À ce qu'il pouvait sentir, ses points de sutures tenaient toujours, mais c'était limite. En plus, il s'était bien trop fatigué pour entamer la lecture des bouquins de Unohana (de toute façon, il ne se rappelait plus où il les avait rangés, la poubelle, sous le lit, oublié aux chiottes ?) mais si quelqu'un venait lui proposer une petite partie de go, il ne dirait pas non.

Il étouffa un grognement sourd en se laissant tomber lourdement sur son lit, le simple fait de poser la main sur son ventre lui tirait les chairs. En fin de compte, sa petite balade proscrite avait des effets fâcheux sur sa blessure. Il songea au nombre de personne qui lui aurait dit « je t'avais prévenu » dans un tel cas et cela lui arracha un sourire crispé.

- Renji.

A l'appel de son nom, il sursauta brutalement et son cœur manqua plusieurs battements. Derrière lui, dans un recoin sombre de la pièce, Byakuya Kuchiki se trouvait assis, toujours aussi droit qu'à l'habitude, rien dans son maintient n'aurait pu laisser croire qu'il avait passé la moitié de la journée à l'attendre dans cette position.

- Tu n'es pas censé sortir d'ici avant ta guérison complète.

- Je me morfonds ici, s'excusa Renji en regardant par la fenêtre.

- Regarde-moi quand tu me parles. La voix de son capitaine le rappela à l'ordre soudainement. Mais ce qui surprit Renji plus que tout, c'est le ton plus blessé que désapprobateur qu'il y avait au fond.

Quelque chose clochait. Loin du Byakuya Kuchiki qui l'avait visité depuis quelques jours, le shinigami en face de lui avait repris l'air implacable qui lui était plus commun. Le méchant flic après le flic sympa. Méthode d'interrogatoire basique mais Renji ne regardait pas assez de film policiers pour le savoir.

_Oups._ Fit le reste d'intelligence qui subsistait en Renji après une journée avec ses camarades de la onzième division.

Il chercha désespérément ce qu'il avait bien pu faire comme connerie pour mériter un Kuchiki en mode glaçon. En désespoir de cause, et après avoir passé entrevue tout ce qui aurait pu ramener son capitaine à son état naturel de bloc de marbre, il reconnu son ignorance et tenta une nouvelle approche.

- Vous voulez jouer ?

- Pas ce soir.

- Bien.

Kuchiki espéra un instant ne pas avoir rêvé l'air déçu de son lieutenant et se décida finalement à entrer dans le vif du sujet. Après tout, il avait attendu toute la journée pour ça. Sauf que, maintenant qu'il devait agir, il n'en ressentait ni la force, ni la nécessité. Comme quoi, même le plus noble des chefs de famille du Seireitei peut se dégonfler à la dernière minute.

- Il y a quelque chose que vous vouliez me dire ? Tenta encore une fois Renji, tendant, à son insu, une très belle perche à son capitaine.

- En fait oui, murmura Byakuya en remerciant mentalement son vice-capitaine avant de se gifler tout aussi mentalement. Trop tard.

- Ho.

- Renji, ces derniers temps, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses. Et cela m'a amené à réfléchir.

- Ho, fit le lieutenant, comme si l'idée de réfléchir l'impressionnait au plus haut point, ce qui lui valut un regard polaire et insupportable de condescendance de la part de son interlocuteur.

- Il m'est venu à l'esprit des choses dont je n'ai pas l'habitude et qui m'étonnent de ma part. La faute n'est pas uniquement la mienne. Tu ne t'es pas beaucoup révolté à cette idée.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

Kuchiki leva les yeux aux ciel, masquant tant bien que mal son agacement. Il allait devoir lui faire un dessin si ça continuait.

- Tu as trouvé parfaitement normales et naturelles mes visites ?

- Ben... pas exactement.

- Et bien moi non plus. Et je me suis interrogé sur ce.... ce changement. Car nous avons changé quelque chose.

Renji déglutit péniblement. D'accord, c'était là où il voulait en venir. Exactement à cet endroit que lui voulait éviter le plus longtemps possible, de peur de le voir s'éloigner inexorablement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait l'entendre dire ? Moi aussi, je me suis interrogé ? Vrai. Moi aussi j'ai compris beaucoup de choses ? Encore vrai. Moi aussi je vous aime ? Pas moyen. Même s'il y avait un fond de vérité là-dedans, il n'allait certainement pas le lui dire. _C'est Kuchiki, merde, le capitaine Kuchiki, mon capitaine, le gars chiant, hautain et glacial. _

Un froncement de sourcil un peu trop appuyé pour être complètement innocent lui apprit que Byakuya suivait quasiment mot à mot le cours de ses pensées. Et qu'il n'appréciait pas énormément. _Normal, je suis en train de penser qu'il est frigide_.

- Je sais à quoi tu penses, Renji.

_J'espère bien que non. _

- Ce qui s'est passé, qui est en train de se passer,c 'est nouveau pour moi. Mais je sais que ça nous concerne tous les deux. Si j'ai été trop loin, toi, tu m'as laissé faire. Aussi, je tenais à te le faire savoir. Et vue ton expression, ça ne t'a pas échappé non plus. Il marque une pause, cherchant visiblement ses mots. O_n est au moins deux à ne pas savoir que dire, mais moi, je la ferme,_ songea Renji, un peu rassuré. C'est à toi de choisir, je ne reviendrai pas l'esprit en paix. Si cela devait durer, je demanderai à ce que tu change de division. Parce que je ne conçois pas de rester en contact aussi étroit avec quelqu'un que je désire.

Et voilà, c'est dit. Il n'aurait pas pu être un peu plus subtil, que je ne sois pas obligé de dire des choses si embarrassantes ? Se lamenta intérieurement le capitaine, guettant les réactions de son officier. A son grand étonnement, il le vit se fermer, l'expression plus sombre que jamais.

- J'ai l'impression que vous avez juste trouvé un jeu un peu plus amusant, lâcha finalement Renji, mettant toute la suspicion qu'il pouvait dans sa voix.

- Ignores-tu qu'il n'y a rien de plus sérieux qu'un jeu, Renji ? C'est la raison pour laquelle on y impose des règles.

- Vous….

Byakuya hocha la tête. Il pouvait tout à fait se mettre à la place de son officier : il venait de faire voler en éclats un grand nombre de ses certitudes. Lui qui aurait du rester à jamais le capitaine craint et haï venait de casser ce rôle figé et proposer quelque chose de bien différent. Et lorsque tout ce qui représente un repère pour un homme fond en un seul mot, il faut être particulièrement fort pour supporter le changement. Il faut être fort pour voir son univers changer du tout au tout en quelques secondes et tout supporter ; parce que les hommes fondent toujours leur existence sur un ensemble de valeurs et de conventions qu'ils pensent justes. S'il faisait cela maintenant, c'est en partie parce qu'il était persuadé que Renji était capable de trouver la meilleure solution pour lui. Enfin, pour eux. C'est-à-dire, lui céder.

- Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux.

Un regard de Renji lui fit mesurer toute la stupéfaction et tout le doute qui l'envahissaient à ces mots.

- Je conçois que tu peux ne pas me croire, c'est normal.

Comme Renji faisait mine de se redresser pour protester, il le repoussa doucement sur son lit avant de reprendre.

- Je suis… troublé par tout ceci, sûrement autant que toi. Seulement, je sais être lucide.

Il marqua une pause. Il avait eu toute la journée pour ça, et cependant, il n'avait pas réellement réfléchit à ce qu'il allait dire. Il aurait dû. Comme quoi, quand il ne travaillait pas, c'était toujours à cause du vice-capitaine.

- Continuez, murmura Renji dans un souffle.

- Je suis sérieux, fit-il, faute de mieux.

Lentement, Byakuya saisit la main de Renji posée sur le sol. Ce dernier suivait tous ces gestes les yeux écarquillés, comme hypnotisé. Quelque part en lui, il résistait de toutes ces forces contre cette idée. Byakuya Kuchiki ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas être en train de lui prendre la main, de la porter à ses lèvres sans la toucher, il ne pouvait pas lui dire tout cela, il ne pouvait pas se trouver si proche de lui, à deux doigts de l'embrasser, mais sans rien en faire.

- Vous ne pouvez pas…

- La preuve que si. Ce que je veux savoir c'est si toi tu peux aussi. Oublie ceci, le titre, le rang, le nom. Tout cela n'est qu'un décor dans lequel nous jouons notre rôle. Je ne veux pas jouer avec toi. Pas à ce jeu-là.

Renji ne referma la bouche, telle une limande hors de l'eau, que lorsque Byakuya eu franchit la porte, murmurant simplement un « à demain » lourd d'implications.

A SUIVRE....


	7. Septième jour

Base : Bleach

Genre : OS romance…

Pairing : Byakuya/Renji

Raiting : par anticipation, pas tout public

Disclaimer : naaaooonnn !! ils sont pas (pleure) mais alors pas du tout (snirfle) pas du tout à nous (ooouuuiiinnn) mais à Tite Kubo et lui seul (va mettre fin à ses jours).

NA : énorme excuse et encore plus énormes remerciements pour tous ceux qui nous l'ont signalé : effectivement, Ukitake est bel et bien capitaine de la treizième division et non de la douzième, comme écrit avant correction. Merci à Ernia et Akesta. Nous avons rectifié l'erreur. (Voilà ce qui se passe quand on finit des chapitres après trois heures du matin, rien de bon n'arrive après trois heures du matin ^^).

NA2 : petite réponse à Tarnia. Bon, s'agissant de la réflexion de Kuchiki : d'une, il a le droit de changer d'avis, de deux, une longue réflexion est justement propice à un changement d'avis (or le point que tu soulèves intervient au début de son raisonnement intérieur), de trois, il a aussi le droit d'être incohérent dans ce qu'il pense (surtout au vu de sa situation : mets-toi un peu à sa place), de quatre, la question de la relation humaine (amicale, familiale, amoureuse) est complexe, notamment dans l'idée qu'on s'est fait de la psychologie du de Kuchiki. Bref, j'espère avoir répondu à ta review, effectivement tout le monde se fait une idée de la "juste marche à suivre" entre deux personnages et chacun a le droit d'avoir son opinion.

Autre réponse à shinigami-sama et chloé : merci pour la review, et je comprends votre impatience, mais il va falloir attendre encore un ou deux chapitres avant ! (plus vous insistez pour la suite, plus on a envie de faire durer !)

Une seule remarque : vu que les chapitres de la fic ne sont pas fait pour ça, ce serait mieux de nous laisser une adresse pour vous répondre si vous n'avez pas de compte ffnet.

Attention les yeux ! C'est ici que finit la déconnade et que les choses sérieuses commencent. Si vous trouvez que ça vire au niais, c'est normal. C'est l'amûûûûûr !

**SEPT JOURS POUR GUÉRIR  
**

* * *

**Septième Jour**

Byakuya avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire. Et il n'en avait pas dormi de la nuit. Et il aurait volontiers donné la moitié des biens de sa famille, voir les trois quarts (soyons pas radins), pour n'avoir jamais rien dit à son lieutenant. Comme quoi, ces derniers temps, il passait son temps à prouver que même lui pouvait être la pire des mauviettes quand il s'y mettait.

Il se prit à nouveau la tête entre les mains et contempla d'un œil morne la pile de dossiers qu'il avait renoncé à faire diminuer depuis... depuis qu'il avait pris conscience de son attrait contre nature pour un homme. Il passa tout de même un bon moment à se demander si le pire était qu'il soit un homme ou bien qu'il s'agisse de son subordonné.

Dire qu'il ne l'aurait même jamais laissé approcher Rukia. Il l'avait même engueulée à ce propos un jour « ni Renji, ni Kurosaki, pas un gueux sorti d'on ne sait où ! » Et maintenant, c'était lui qui tournait autour de ce gueux sorti d'il ne savait où. Faites ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais. Remarque, il n'avait encore rien fait... ou ils n'avaient encore rien fait. Étrangement ce pluriel lui donnait des frissons partout dans le dos, de la nuque jusqu'au creux des reins, chose qui, il devait bien l'admettre, ne lui arrivait pas souvent et uniquement par jour de grand froid.

Renji prit avec un détachement inhumain l'aura meurtrière qui émanait du capitaine de la quatrième division. Au moins, si elle le tuait, il n'aurait pas à se poser la question de ce qu'il devait faire avec Kuchiki. Au pire, elle pouvait le priver de visite pour la journée suivante, ce qui lui apparaissait également comme une idée géniale.

Retsu Unohana contempla d'un œil noir le contrevenant aux sacro-saintes règles de son hôpital. Sauf que l'air perdu qu'il affichait depuis le matin, à l'instar d'un chien que son maître aurait abandonné à l'entrée d'un supermarché, la convainquit de ne pas passer à des sanctions plus dures et de laisser le cas Renji en suspens. De toute façon, il pourrait ressortir le lendemain soir, si tout se passait bien. N'empêche, elle aurait donné cher pour savoir ce que son maître, pardon, son capitaine, avait bien pu lui dire pour le plonger dans un tel état. À la réflexion, mieux valait ne rien demander et faire comme si de rien n'était. Question de prudence.

Elle haussa les épaules avant de partir en soupirant. Elle ne prit même pas la peine d'interdire les balades et visites : ça ne servait visiblement rien. Il faudrait qu'elle tue un des ses convalescents un jour pour leur faire comprendre l'intérêt de suivre ses directives, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire d'exemple avec Renji Abarai : d'abord, c'était un officier, denrée trop précieuse pour être gaspillée ainsi, ensuite, c'était un officier de Kuchiki et elle ne voulait pas être celle qui priverait un Kuchiki d'une de ses possessions.

A l'accueil de l'hôpital, une poignée de shinigamis fut assez surprise de pouvoir passer sans problème, alors qu'on ne les aurait même pas accepté dans un bar louche après minuit. Ils se précipitèrent donc dans l'escalier, de peur que quelqu'un ne se rappelle qu'ils étaient interdits de séjour dans tout le bâtiment.

Alors qu'il commençait à se cogner doucement la tête contre le mur de bois, signe d'une tentative de réflexion intense chez lui, Renji entendit des cognements concurrents à l'autre bout de la pièce. De la visite. Quelqu'un choisissait ce jour pour venir le visiter ou alors c'était une malédiction sur lui : il était écrit quelque part, dans un très gros bouquin qui avait toujours raison qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à réfléchir tranquillement à la perspective de... de quoi déjà ? De dépasser la stricte relation professionnelle avec son capitaine, de le mettre dans son lit, de trahir sa meilleure amie en dévoyant son noble grand frère, de porter atteinte à l'honneur de la plus redoutable (il avait goûté du senbonzakura, il savait ce que voulait dire « redoutable ») famille du Seireitei, de re-coucher avec un homme, chose qui ne lui était plus arrivée depuis... depuis sa sortie de l'académie Shinigami ? Qu'est ce qu'il voulait vraiment ? Le pire c'était que la seule réponse que son cerveau trouvait à lui souffler c'était « tout ce que je veux, c'est faire ce qu'il veut ». Mais d'où sortait ce penchant masochiste ?

Puisqu'il s'interrogeait sur sa perversité latente au lieu de répondre à ses visiteurs, la bande de shinigami entra sans plus attendre. Et Renji rit véritablement conscience de leur présence lorsque Ikkaku, bon prince, lui assena un coup de sabre amical (sabre en bois) sur le crâne.

- Tête de poulpe ! Tu peux pas répondre, on te fait l'honneur de venir te voir !

- Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être content.

Il eut un sourire crispé à l'adresse des quelques braves qui avaient décidé qu'il ne pouvait pas passer toute une semaine à périr comme un vieux rat, seul dans son coin.

- Heuu... merci les gars. J'apprécie.

- On dirait pas. Dis-le si tu as tes règles !

- Ho ! Ikkaku-san. Ce n'est pas des choses à dire !

Les mâles présents eurent une série de sourire goguenard pendant que Hinamori protestait au nom de la gent féminine sous représentée dans la pièce.

_Si seulement_, songea très connement Renji en trouvant là un excellent prétexte pour envoyer chier son capitaine.

- Vous m'avez apporté quelque chose ?

- Ça va pas bien ! Tu sors demain, on t'a déjà préparé une fête de « bon rétablissement » alors tiens-toi prêt !

Alors que les différents amis commentaient l'orgie qu'ils avaient prévu , Renji mis son cerveau sur « pause », redoutant par avance ce qui devait précéder nécessairement le « demain », à savoir, le soir même. Or, le soir même, c'était Byakuya Kuchiki et tout le tralala.

Il tenta tout de même un appel au secours masqué

- C'est pas sûr que je sorte demain.

- Hein ?

- Tu déconnes ?

- C'est nouveau, ça.

Forcé de s'expliquer, il continua.

- Ben hier je suis sorti, ça n'a pas plu à Unohana.

- Ha.

- Et puis, normalement, ce soir, le capitaine Kuchiki doit venir me signifier ma sanction.

Un lourd silence s'installa. Entre deux regards compassés, Renji cru apercevoir un peu d'amusement dans les yeux de ses amis. _Ils le croient pas capable de me tuer pour ça ? Ou alors ça les amuse que je puisse risquer ma vie ?_ Oscillant entre les deux propositions, Renji décida que taire la véritable nature de son problème avec son capitaine était la sagesse même. Et puis ce fut Rangiku qui vint rompre le silence en lançant d'un ton joyeux :

- T'inquiète, on va l'inviter lui aussi, donc il ne pourras pas t'empêcher de venir à la fête.

_Okay, ils n'ont rien compris. _

La consternation du blessé étant palpable, le silence retomba d'un seul coup. En même temps, il aurait été bien mal barré, le Renji, si ses amis avaient été plus perspicaces.

Kira essaya de sourire pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Au fait, tu utilises le jeu de go ou je peux le reprendre ? Changea-t-il de sujet sans aucune subtilité.

- Heuuu...

La question laissa Renji sans voix. Normalement, ça aurait dû être une réponse tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple : oui ou non. Sauf que cela posait quelques petits problèmes d'application à la réalité. Si Kira récupérait son goban, il ne pourrait plus prétendre que son capitaine était resté toute la nuit avec lui à jouer. Du moins, pas à jouer au go.

D'un autre côté, s'il le gardait, il gardait en poche un excellent prétexte pour ne rien faire d'autre que jouer au go. Or, il avait dans l'idée que ce genre de perspective laisserait son capitaine sur sa faim.

- Re... reprends-le, fit-il avant de se tabasser mentalement. _Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Parce que je suis con ou parce que je veux voir ce que Kuchiki me réserve pour aujourd'hui ?_

- Ha bien. Il commençait à me manquer. Et toi, ça va, tu n'as pas trouvé le temps trop long ?

- J'ai eu de la visite, lâcha-t-il avec un sourire stupide avant de se reprendre, je suis un peu sorti aussi. Hier, à la onzième.

Un assortiment de regards intrigués lui répondit, tous cherchant à découvrir à quoi correspondait le sourire niais : la visite ou la onzième division ?

- Enfin, merci de ne pas l'avoir abîmé, souffla Kira, visiblement soulagé, provoquant l'indignation du blessé.

- Comme si j'avais l'habitude de casser les choses !

Mais personne ne fit de commentaires.

- Bon, ben je vais y aller alors. De toute façon tu sors demain.

Renji fit un signe de la main, tout en suspectant fortement son ami de n'être venu que pour s'assurer du bon état de santé du goban, et non du sien. Le départ de Kira, suivit de près par celui de Hinamori (est-ce qu'il rêvait où les choses allaient plutôt _bien_ entre ces deux-là ?) donna le signal des discussions « sérieuses ».

- Dans le pire des cas, tu peux te faire virer de ta division. Dans ce cas, pas de problème, on peut bien récupérer n'importe qui à la onzième.

- Merci bien pour le « n'importe qui ». Je ne pense pas me faire virer, mais... Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Mieux valait ne pas expliquer le pourquoi de cette impunité.

- T'es bien sûr de toi !

- En même temps, fit Rangiku d'un ton pensif, j'ai entendu dire que tu étais le vice-capitaine de Kuchiki ayant la plus grand longévité.

- Ha ouais ?

- Effectivement, confirma Yumichika pour lequel aucun ragot n'était inconnu, la tradition veut qu'il les use à une vitesse folle. Je crois que le gars avant toi avait déposé sa démission après deux mois de service.

- Sérieux ?

- Et puis, son premier vice-capitaine était une femme du clan Kuchiki, elle a été tuée au bout de trois missions.

- C'est vrai que, vu comme ça, tu as un degré de résistance à Byakuya Kuchiki assez impressionnant.

Renji déglutit avec toutes les difficultés du monde. Je leur dit et c'est la crise ou je leur dit rien et je me ronges les sangs tout seul dans mon coin ?

Ben il a plus qu'à être d'accord avec votre théorie.

Un triple regard ironique lui apprit qu'ils préféraient de loin le voir se faire punir publiquement, c'était bien plus marrant.

Finalement, à son grand regret, ses visiteurs ne prolongèrent pas la conversation jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit, le laissant en début de soirée, seul avec ses angoisses hiérarchiques.

Renji déglutit péniblement en sentant un reiatsu bien connu approcher de l'hôpital. Il avait rarement eu autant envie de prendre la fuite de sa vie. Un arrancar, sans problème, des méchants wizards, c'est dans la poche, toute la onzième division à supporter, c'était de la petite bière et même Rukia en fureur il pouvait le supporter. Mais Kuchiki et son cortège d'idées toutes moins sages les unes que les autres, c'était une chose qu'il ne pouvait affronter que contraint et forcé. _J'aurai dû mourir il y a une semaine, dans le monde des vivants, comme un con, mais au moins, je n'en serais pas là. Et lui non plus, il aurait mieux fait de me tuer dès le début, comme je le méritais, il n'aurait plus aucun soucis à se faire. Mais qu'est-ce que je suis devenu con depuis hier, moi ! Ou alors, c'était depuis le début et ça c'est empiré parce que je suis tombé amou... QUOI ?! Je suis quoi ? Non. Définitivement non_. Je ne peux pas être amoureux de Kuchiki, se lamenta-t-il intérieurement, c'est un glaçon et c'est mon capitaine ! Et puis, ce serait trop moche pour moi ! Pourquoi j'ai pas le droit d'être chanceux en amour ? Lentement mais sûrement, Renji se sentit sombrer, impuissant, dans la plus triste des dépressions. Au fur et à mesure qu'il énumérait pour lui même toutes les preuves qu'il était plus amoureux que le contraire de son glaçon de capitaine, Renji laissait son cerveau se vider et cesser toute activité. Perdu pour perdu, autant qu'il le soit complètement, corps et âme.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que Byakuya Kuchiki trouva son officier : la bouche grande ouverte, le regard fixe et vide, dans lequel ne brillait pour seule étincelle qu'une terreur sans nom. « Quel crétin ! » fut sa première réaction, avant qu'il ne se reprenne et considère que Renji était peut-être un peu moins fort qu'il ne l'avait pensé, ou peut-être que lui-même y était allé un peu trop fort.

Il vint s'asseoir sur un des tabourets laissés là par les visiteurs et hocha la tête avec un essai de sourire plutôt pas mal réussi. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il allait devoir ramener Renji à lui, s'il ne voulait pas être accusé de subornation d'un homme privé de ses facultés de penser.

- Je ne vais pas m'excuser de t'avoir imposé cela.

Renji, dont l'intelligence avait complètement abdiqué au profit du trouble immense qui le saisissait à cet instant, lança un regard désespéré à l'homme devant lui et malgré tout ce qu'il était, Byakuya fut ému.

- Je n'ai pas fait cela pour le simple plaisir de te nuire.

- Je sais, murmura simplement l'officier.

- Et si je voulais te punir d'une chose ou l'autre, je te noierais sous le travail.

- Je sais.

- Alors qu'est-ce que...

- Pourquoi maintenant ?

La question désarçonna Byakuya un court instant. Et puis il comprit ce que Renji voulait dire. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il le prenne de court, qu'il ne lui laisse pas d'autres choix que de se décider, et rapidement ? Pourquoi, alors qu'ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps face à face dans le même bureau, avait-il dû attendre le moment où Renji ne pouvait pas lui échapper. Mais était-ce toujours cruel de ne pas laisser d'échappatoire à un homme ? Il n'avait pas voulu laisser Renji pouvoir hésiter, parce qu'il savait que Renji prenait de bien meilleur décision lorsqu'il sautait la case « réfléchir avant d'agir ». Même s'il n'était pas près de le lui dire.

- Ça n'aurait jamais pu se passer autrement. Tu n'as pas besoin de te poser tant de questions inutiles.

- Pourquoi ? Je commençais tout juste à ne plus vous haïr...

Les quelques derniers mots, quasi inaudibles, firent l'effet d'un choc électrique à Byakuya.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Ça serait arrivé il y a deux mois, j'avais assez de ressentiment pour vous faire front, mais là...

Le capitaine ouvrit la bouche pour protester et puis se ravisa presque immédiatement. Apparemment il n'était pas le seul à avoir un comportement relationnel déréglé mais il n'avait aucune envie de l'expliquer à son officier. Il n'avait pas envie de devoir le convaincre ce soir : il lui avait laissé un délai de réflexion, et là, il venait chercher une réponse qu'il accepterait quelle qu'elle soit. Il ne supplierait pas, il ne poursuivrait pas après un refus.

Il se pencha en avant, et saisit le bras de Renji, assez penché pour avoir son visage face au sien et bien trop proche pour quelqu'un qui se disait prêt a accepter un refus.

- J'ai réfléchi. Et j'en tire les conséquences. Ce que je t'ai dit hier, je ne peux pas revenir dessus. C'est trop fort, trop ancré en moi. Ce sentiment qui vient de naître en moi m'est trop précieux pour que je puisse y renoncer de moi-même. Alors décide-toi. Je ne t'attendrais pas.

Toujours dans la confusion la plus totale, Renji secoua la tête :

- On ne peut pas.

- Disons que ce n'est ni raisonnable, ni convenable. Mais, ça n 'a rien à voir avec ce qui est du domaine de l'impossible.

_C'est bien le moment de faire de la sémantique_, pensa Renji pour lui même, sans oser le dire à voix haute.

- Renji ?

Il se sentit frissonner à nouveau. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer entre ses reins pour engendrer ce genre de réaction honteuse à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Renji autrement que comme un simple subordonné ? Il effleura, pour la millième fois peut-être depuis une semaine, la grande main calleuse de son lieutenant. Et combla sans plus laisser de choix à son vice-capitaine, l'espace qui les séparaient, sans oser aller plus moins qu'un léger baiser, histoire de voir ce qui allait se passer. Et Renji, qui sentait déjà ses joues en feu depuis quelques minutes, arrêta de respirer, attendant de voir la suite.

Dans sa tête, une petite voix lui ordonnait alternativement de continuer et de tout arrêter et, entre deux « arrête, continue, arrête, continue, arrête, continue », il se disait qu'elle aurait pu se décider plus tôt. Byakuya, qui n'avait jamais eu de petite voix au fond de lui pour lui murmurer ce qu'il devait faire (manquait plus que ça), avait, en revanche, ce petit frisson qui revenait entre ses reins ; le petit frisson réservé aux hivers les plus rigoureux, qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire ici ? Et qu'est-ce que la main de son vice-capitaine venait faire à l'endroit même où le petit frisson avait élu domicile ?

Ils reprirent, d'un accord presque commun, leur respiration au bout de quelques minutes de baiser, hésitants et haletants, se fixant sans se voir, le regard perdu dans le vague.

Et puis Byakuya glissa simplement sa main dans l'entrebâillement du kimono de Renji, provoquant un nouveau rougissement chez ce dernier et une courte hésitation.

Cette fois, c'était sûr, ils y arrivaient et ils étaient bien parti pour la nuit.

A SUIVRE....


	8. Première nuit

Base : Bleach

Genre : OS romance…

Pairing : Byakuya/Renji

Raiting : par anticipation, pas tout public

Disclaimer : naaaooonnn !! ils sont pas (pleure) mais alors pas du tout (snirfle) pas du tout à nous (ooouuuiiinnn) mais à Tite Kubo et lui seul (va mettre fin à ses jours).

NA : énorme excuse et encore plus énormes remerciements pour tous ceux qui nous l'ont signalé : effectivement, Ukitake est bel et bien capitaine de la treizième division et non de la douzième, comme écrit avant correction. Merci à Ernia et Akesta. Nous avons rectifié l'erreur. (Voilà ce qui se passe quand on finit des chapitres après trois heures du matin, rien de bon n'arrive après trois heures du matin ^^).

NA2 : petite mise au point : le lemon étant strictement interdit sur FFnet, c'est plutôt gonflé d'en réclamer à cors et à cris. Ceci dit, nous laissons la classification de ce qui va suivre à votre seule appréciation.

**SEPT JOURS POUR GUÉRIR  
**

* * *

**Première nuit. **

Kuchiki commençait à se demander si son lieutenant avait été aussi choqué que ça par sa proposition. Parce que, une fois les dix secondes d'hésitation passées, Renji lui avait littéralement sauté dessus. Et pendant qu'il était occupé à se faire couvrir de baisers fougueux, Byakuya aurait bien aimé connaître la raison de cette avidité soudaine. Le manque ? Il était presque sur le point de demander lorsque Renji le coupa dans son élan.

- Depuis combien de temps vous n'avez pas connu ça ?

Outré, Byakuya ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Longtemps, très longtemps. Trop longtemps pour un seul homme, même pour un shinigami, pour un noble de haut rang, pour un homme qui restait toujours maître de lui. Il avait passé tant de nuits seul. Les années avaient passé et il avait oublié. Oublié combien ce contact était bon et doux, combien sentir une peau palpitante contre la sienne pouvait le réchauffer. Même si cette peau était celle d'Abarai Renji, son lieutenant.

Pour toute réponse, il se laissa porter dans les bras accueillants de cet homme. Cela faisait aussi partie des choses qui ne se font pas dans la noblesse de la Soul Society : aimer un homme. Pourquoi prenait-il plaisir à enfreindre systématiquement tous les usages de son monde ? Pourquoi était-il attiré par cet homme comme il l'avait été par une roturière, tant d'années auparavant, et pourquoi n'avait-il pu s'empêcher d'y céder ? Un éclair de lucidité lui apporta une partie de la réponse : la dernière fois qu'il s'était fait violence pour respecter envers et contre tout une règle, cela avait dégénéré au-delà de toute mesure, il avait failli perdre sa sœur, son lieutenant, et sa vie. S'il avait été comme ça, aussi libre que lorsqu'il décidait d'aimer Hisana ou Renji, peut-être que les choses n'auraient pas si mal tourné à ce moment-là. S'il avait gardé la même fierté, la même indépendance, rien ne se serait passé ainsi.

- Et toi, Renji ?

Il n'avait pas voulu poser cette question, histoire de sauvegarder le restant de dignité qui lui restait, mais en réalité, il devait bien reconnaître en son for intérieur qu'il en redoutait la réponse. Il trouvait insupportable l'idée de n'être qu'une prise de plus dans les filets de son lieutenant. Une prise de choix, peut-être, mais une simple prise quand même.

La réponse le désarçonna.

- Il n'y a que vous.

Il aurait bien voulu lui dire qu'il n'en croyait rien et qu'il exigeait une vraie réponse, mais Renji se mit à nouveau à l'embrasser, sans lui laisser la possibilité de répliquer. Quand il en vint à ses joues, suçotant sa peau sur la ligne bien dessinée de sa mâchoire, léchant amoureusement son cou jusqu'à la naissance des épaules, Byakuya cessa de respirer. Il aurait bien voulu jouer la diva outrée par tant de privautés, histoire de sauvegarder un peu de sa fierté, mais tout ce qu'il arrivait à se dire c'était « mais ils ne l'ont pas nourri dans cet hôpital ou quoi ? Faudra le signaler à Unohana... ou peut-être pas en fait... ».

Luttant, pour sa part, contre les lois de la gravité pour rester assis face à Byakuya, Renji s'était finalement attaqué aux vêtements du capitaine. La ceinture n'avait pas fait long feu, l'hésitation n'était venue qu'au moment de faire tomber aussi bien la veste que le hakama de son capitaine. Il avait essayé vainement d'y couper (c'est vrai, il était grand, il pouvait se désaper tout seul) mais apparemment, il devait s'y coller. Puisque de son côté, Kuchiki ne se privait de lui enlever ses vêtements, et plutôt deux fois qu'une.

Il avait tout juste détaché la ceinture du hakama lorsqu'un tiraillement douloureux le happa hors de l'ambiance plutôt torride, il ravala une grimace de douleur. Les points de sutures. Byakuya le remarqua et lui murmura à l'oreille d'une voix étrangement rauque de se tenir au mur. Un instant interdit, Renji se demanda en quoi le fait de s'accrocher au mur inciterait ses points de sutures à se tenir en place et puis il comprit, il pâlit, il rougit et s'exécuta sans un mot de protestation. À genoux face au mur, il planta ses ongles entre les lames du bois. Il ne s'était même pas posé la question, cela coulait de source. Kuchiki était son supérieur, son capitaine, c'était à lui de le prendre ; comme quoi la hiérarchie a parfois de bons côtés. Et il s'agrippa au mur autant qu'il le put, parce que, si c'était aussi intense que dans ses souvenirs, il allait pouvoir compter ses points de suture à la main.

Il sentit les mains de son capitaine relever les pans de son kimono, se poser sur ses hanches. Et puis un contact, chaud, dur contre ses fesses. Il ne le prépara pas, n'attendit pas une seconde qu'il s'habitue à lui ; il le pénétra lentement, la respiration rauque et saccadée courant dans cou de l'officier. Renji serra les dents pour ne pas grogner de douleur. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela se fasse sans mal ; en réalité il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit entre eux, alors il avait bien le droit de souffrir un peu. Ses souvenirs en la matière étaient plutôt lointains, et il n'avait pas mémoire d'une douleur aussi... localisée. Pourtant, à y bien regarder il pouvait sans peine la supporter sans un mot, ce n'était pas plus douloureux que de se faire déchiqueter par senbonzakura, en infiniment plus jubilatoire. Et puis, il n'allait sûrement pas se plaindre dans une telle situation. Faisant abstraction de la douleur qui commençait à s'estomper (ou était-ce lui qui s'y habituait), il ferma les yeux, cherchant à retrouver ses esprits. Ce n'était pas une sensation si désagréable, finalement, plutôt envahissante, étrangère.

Cette pensée eut à peine le temps de lui traverser l'esprit qu'il fut tiré de son engourdissement par le contact des doigts fins de son capitaine. À peine prit-il conscience des mouvements de hanches de Byakuya, qu'il fut aussitôt tiré de son engourdissement par deux mains se glissant entre ses jambes, caressent timidement ses cuisses, effleurent son sexe du bout des doigts, comme cherchant la manière de faire, comme cherchant le souvenir du plaisir. D'un seul coup, et sans rien faire de plus que le caresser gauchement, Byakuya parvenait à annihiler en lui toute velléité de se révolter, de discuter mais également de penser. Sans réaliser l'état second dans lequel Renji était plongé, Byakuya redoubla d'effleurements de plus en plus appuyés, de plus en plus intimes, amenant son lieutenant au bord de la jouissance.

Tremblant sous tant de plaisir, Renji ne s'aperçut jamais que son capitaine n'osait pas et se retenait, se forçant à garder le silence, à ne pas se laisser aller dans leur étreinte malhabile. Comme si s'abandonner lui était proscrit. Il ne vint que dans une plainte contenue, serrant toujours Renji contre lui.

Et le silence retomba sur la morne chambre d'hôpital. Échappant petit à petit du tumulte dans lequel son cœur battant à tout rompre l'avait plongé, Renji senti son amant se retirer, et refermer sur lui les pans de son vêtement avant de le lâcher et s'allonger. Il tourna imperceptiblement la tête pour voir Kuchiki retomber en douceur sur le matelas, la poitrine se soulevant au rythme erratique de sa respiration. Il réalisa avec surprise que lui aussi cherchait son souffle, et s'allongea bien moins gracieusement à ses côtés. Est-ce qu'il voulait s'endormir aux côtés de Byakuya Kuchiki ? Il devait bien admettre à sa grande honte, qu'il avait surtout pensé à une nuit de sexe, pas à la suite.

Renji attendit avec patience que son amant succombe au sommeil. Il ne lui avait pas parut spécialement harassé, pas plus que lui d'ailleurs, mais il ne voulait pas se poser de question cette nuit ; dans un sens, il ne voulait pas avoir à se justifier tout de suite, au moins attendre le jour où les idées sont tout de suites plus claires.

Lorsqu'il le crut profondément endormi, il se redressa, ignorant la douleur qui aurait dû l'en empêcher et s'assit, les jambes recouvertes du drap. Machinalement, il se prit la tête entre les mains, tentant d'éclaircir ses pensées encore confuses. Il venait de coucher avec son capitaine. Rien que se dire cela lui donnait des frissons dans tout le corps. Il avait même aimé cela, ce qui n'avait rien de surprenant, il avait déjà aimé coucher avec des hommes. Sauf que dans ce cas présent cet homme n'était pas n'importe qui pour lui. Est-ce qu'il voulait réellement s'endormir à côté de Byakuya Kuchiki ? Est-ce qu'il voulait se réveiller à ses côtés ? Il l'ignorait. Il se sentait déjà horriblement troublé de s'être laissé allé une fois, qu'il ne pouvait imaginer continuer. Avec n'importe qui d'autre, il aurait haussé les épaules et aurait arrêté là : ce n'était pas aussi simple avec cet homme qu'il voyait tous les jours et avec qui il passait le plus clair de son temps. Quelque chose lui disait aussi que la notion de « bon coup d'un soir » devait être, par nature, totalement étrangère à cet homme bourré de principes.

- Renji ?

La voix qui s'éleva derrière lui le tira de ses ruminations. Pour le profond sommeil, il pourrait repasser.

- A quoi sont dus ces soupirs désespérés que tu pousses depuis une demi heure ?

- Je réfléchissais, marmonna Renji, espérant ne pas avoir à s'exprimer plus sur ses ruminations.

- Alors fais-le en silence.

Démentant le ton indifférent, presque agacé, de son capitaine, Renji sentit une main passer sur son dos et lentement le parcourir de haut en bas avant de venir lui saisir la nuque pour le tirer vers lui.

A nouveau sa voix résonna mais au creux de son oreille cette fois-ci.

- Qu'est-ce qui te tourmente ?

Malgré lui, Renji finit par se retourner pour balbutier quelques mots qui lui pesaient.

- Vous êtes toujours si lointain. Comment cela a-t-il pu…

Byakuya s'y attendait. En fait, il ne s'attendait qu'à ça. Il n'avait rien imaginé d'autre que ce genre de réaction. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement puisque, effectivement, il était froid, il était indifférent, et distant et paraissait dénué de tout sentiment. Dans ces conditions, n'importe qui se serait posé des questions après une nuit avec lui. Pour ne rien arranger, c'était Renji, son lieutenant, son subordonné le plus proche, et il n'y avait jamais rien eu de neutre dans leurs rapports, rien ne pouvait être normal entre eux dans ces conditions. Il avait songé déjà à la manière de lui expliquer et bien qu'il n'eût toujours aucune idée de la démarche à suivre, il se pencha un peu plus contre Renji, pour essayer un début de mise au point.

- De la même manière que tu ne peux faire taire ton empressement, je ne puis en montrer autant et aussi vivement. C'est ainsi que je suis, et pas plus que toi, je ne pourrais changer ma manière d'être, aussi francs que fussent mes sentiments.

Lâchée à mi-voix, d'une voix pour la première fois emprunte de douceur, cette dernière phrase sembla réveiller Renji. Faisant éclater la retenue protocolaire de son lieutenant, Kuchiki admettait que cela ne changeait rien. Plus qu'une parole de mise au point, c'était une autorisation qu'il venait de lui donner : une permission inconditionnelle sur lui. Toute trace de gêne disparue, le plus jeune se jeta avidement sur son chef, le plaquant brutalement sur le matelas.

- J'ai bien compris. Je n'ai pas à m'attendre à de grandes démonstrations d'affection de toi, Byakuya Kuchiki. Mais toi, tu ne peux pas t'étonner de ce que je me permets.

Choqué par le brutal passage à un tutoiement familier, son amant ne lui laissa pas le temps de disserter là-dessus : le capitaine ne put esquisser un seul geste, il se trouvait déjà nu comme au jour de sa naissance, tout comme Renji qui esquissait déjà des caresses enflammées, perdant ses mains partout où il le pouvait, progressant, explorant ce corps qui embrasait ses esprits.

Toute sa passion ressurgit, comme un geyser contenu depuis trop longtemps. Cette passion qu'il avait souvent appelé détestation, colère ou ressentiment, qui avait pris parfois le visage de la peur ou de la faiblesse. Il laissait pour la première fois cette passion parler dans toute sa perfection. Cette passion qui reprenait alors sa forme originelle, se déchaînait amoureusement, les enchaînait si étroitement, si profondément dans leur étreinte. Au lieu de l'épuiser, l'effort qu'il fournissait le transportait, lui donnait envie de plus encore, de se fondre entièrement en cet homme qu'il désirait avec fureur.

Il le prit sans aucune douceur, s'enfonçant en lui sans plus attendre et lui arrachant des grognements de douleur, compensant sa brutalité par l'intensité de ses baisers et la force de ses bras qui l'enlaçaient. Il ne voulait pas le blesser, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus se retenir plus longtemps alors il l'embrassait avec chaleur comme pour faire passer le goût de sa rudesse. Byakuya serrait les dents entre deux gémissements mal dissimulés. Renji cria lui aussi, mais presque triomphalement de voir deux petites larmes s'échapper des yeux de son capitaine à force de les avoir trop fermés.

Puis, d'un seul coup, d'un seul mouvement de son corps, sans même qu'il réalise ce qu'il avait fait pour ça, il arracha un hurlement à son amant. Un seul cri suraigu, brisant le silence apaisant de la nuit. Un véritable cri de jouissance, sans commune mesure avec les gémissements qu'ils avaient alors laissé s'échapper jusque là, par prudence ou par pudeur. D'un autre coup de rein, Renji provoqua un nouveau cri. Puis un autre. Puis un troisième. Sans plus s'inquiéter d'être entendus, d'être découverts, il continua encore et encore, se délectant des clameurs de son capitaine que la jouissance rendait méconnaissable. Ignorant la douleur et la fatigue qui commençaient à s'insinuer en lui, à s'emparer de chacun de ses muscles, laissant ruisseler la sueur sur sa peau, chaude et poisseuse comme une pluie d'été, il s'acharnait à faire hurler cet homme qu'il aimait tant. Byakuya, à demi inconscient, les yeux toujours clos mais plus de plaisir que de douleur, s'abandonnait entièrement à l'étreinte brûlante de son lieutenant. Renonçant à une quelconque résistance, il se laissait embraser par la même intarissable jouissance, perdant très vite toute retenue et toute envie de refus.

Ses mains agrippaient le dos crispé de son amant, le griffant allègrement, et de ses jambes enlacées aux siennes, il le poussait toujours plus en avant en lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie il se sentait à la fois possédé et libéré. Un pressentiment encore confus mais bien présent lui disait, dans les tréfonds de son être, que quelque chose s'accomplissait en ce moment même, quelque chose qui le dépassait, insurmontable, inévitablement plus puissant que sa simple volonté.

Il haleta, cherchant son souffle pour parler. Il voulait... il devait savoir, Renji devait sentir lui aussi ce sentiment ineffable de plénitude.

- Ren… ji !

Cela sembla ramener son lieutenant à la surface. Hors des méandres de son désir, il planta ses yeux dans les pupilles sombres de son capitaine, cessant ses allées et venues avec la crainte sourde d'en avoir trop fait. Mais de toute façon il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter là.

- Bientôt fini… lâcha-t-il, le souffle court.

- NON ! Encore.

Furent les deux seuls mots que prononça Byakuya Kuchiki avant de sombrer encore dans les abîmes de plaisir où l'emmenait Renji. Comme un appel au secours, comme une supplication, il poussa son amant plus loin encore, toutes les limites qu'il s'était posées volant en éclat. Il y avait quelque chose d'irrémédiable à faire l'amour ainsi, à se livrer sans partage, sans borne, à tout accepter, l'audace et la tendresse, la maladresse et la hardiesse, et tant de choses encore, indicibles. Il le savait, cela le terrifiait et pour échapper à cet effroi sans nom il ne pouvait que se noyer dans leur étreinte, dans les bras de cet homme, dans l'amour qu'il lui donnait. Il ne pouvait que lui donner tous les droits sur lui, jusqu'à la fin de la nuit.

A SUIVRE....


	9. Premier matin

Base : Bleach

Genre : OS romance…

Pairing : Byakuya/Renji

Raiting : par anticipation, pas tout public

Disclaimer : naaaooonnn !! ils sont pas (pleure) mais alors pas du tout (snirfle) pas du tout à nous (ooouuuiiinnn) mais à Tite Kubo et lui seul (va mettre fin à ses jours).

NA : énorme excuse et encore plus énormes remerciements pour tous ceux qui nous l'ont signalé : effectivement, Ukitake est bel et bien capitaine de la treizième division et non de la douzième, comme écrit avant correction. Merci à Ernia et Akesta. Nous avons rectifié l'erreur. (Voilà ce qui se passe quand on finit des chapitres après trois heures du matin, rien de bon n'arrive après trois heures du matin ^^).

**SEPT JOURS POUR GUÉRIR  
**

* * *

**Premier matin**

Une chaleur suave l'enveloppait. Mais pas seulement, elle formait autour de lui comme un cocon dont il faisait partie intégrante : il devenait lui aussi cette douceur, elle émanait de lui comme du corps étendu contre lui. Il s'aperçut alors que cette chaleur lui avait manqué, que chaque fois qu'il s'éloignait, Renji laissait un froid cruel à sa place.

Il contempla un instant la chevelure rouge qui s'étalait sur le lit, qui venait caresser sa peau, qui faisait comme une tache flamboyante dans l'obscurité de l'aube. Et sans prévenir, sa main partie d'elle-même se plonger dans ces cheveux, comme on approche les mains d'un foyer pour se débarrasser de la morsure du froid.

La question de savoir s'il voulait se réveiller à ses côtés ne se posait plus, ou plutôt, la nuit avait répondu pour eux. L'un comme l'autre avaient terminé bien trop exténués pour se quitter. Maintenant, il devait partir, il ne devait sûrement pas être trouvé ici. Quand bien même voulait-il sincèrement rester avec Renji et continuer cette relation interdite, il ne doutait pas que garder le secret soit la meilleur chose à faire pour l'instant. Il ne voulait pas s'en aller comme un voleur, mais il connaissait bien son vice capitaine : il savait également qu'il avait le sommeil lourd.

Il se pencha malgré tout, murmurant placidement à l'oreille du dormeur :

- Je dois partir.

Devant l'absence de réaction de son amant, il se redressa, et serra immédiatement les dents comme un dément. C'était... au delà de tout ce à quoi il s'attendait. Rien que cette douleur devait justifier le côté contre-nature de ce penchant : comment aimer quelqu'un qui vous met les os à vif ? Ou alors c'était caractéristique de Renji, il était simplement tombé sur la pire des brutes.

Comment pouvait-on supporter cela ? Pas étonnant qu'une telle pratique soit considérée comme impure et formellement interdite dans la noblesse, se disait-il tout en se massant le dos d'une main, pendant que l'autre ramassait ses vêtements tombés au sol pendant la nuit.

En voulant se décoller de Renji, il sentit avec répugnance quelque chose de collant et visqueux sur leur torse. Qui s'avéra être tout autre chose que ce à quoi il pensait, comme quoi, Byakuya Kuchiki aussi peut avoir l'esprit mal tourné quand les circonstances s'y prêtent. _Du sang ?_ Une idée franchement ridicule lui traversa l'esprit avant qu'il ne réalise que le sang en question provenait de la plaie béante de son vice-capitaine. Une fois de plus, les points de sutures avaient fait des leurs, un peu aidés par les deux shinigami, il faut bien l'avouer. Le sang avait dû pas mal couler sans qu'ils ne le remarque, il faut dire aussi qu'ils avaient été très occupés. Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne put empêcher les lèvres de la plaie suivre le mouvement, collées à sa peau par le sang coagulé, ce qui arracha une plainte sourde à Renji, le faisant émerger douloureusement.

- Aiieuh

_Ç__a t'apprendra à me casser les reins toute la nuit_, fit Byakuya intérieurement et gardant un parfait silence extérieur.

- Cap... Renji n'eut pas le temps de finir son mot, tous les événements de la nuit refluant en lui. Il resta donc muet, faisant des « O » dignes d'un mérou hors de l'eau.

De son côté, Byakuya en profita pour se lever pour de bon, tournant le dos à son officier pour se rhabiller, dans une ultime et inutile tentative de préserver un restant de pudeur. De toute façon, Renji n'était absolument pas en état de profiter du spectacle, à savoir les fesses finement musclées et galbées de son capitaine. Il était plutôt dans l'état de profond désarroi et de souffrance ; désarroi parce qu'il se rappelait de tout et que c'était plutôt gênant, souffrance, parce que, mine de rien, ça fait mal un trou dans le ventre. Il ne jeta qu'un regard perdu au côté pile de Kuchiki et la seule chose qu'il remarqua le laissa penseur.

Le Kuchiki en question, à qui le léger mouvement de tête de Renji n'avait pas échappé, se retourna, toujours pas vraiment habillé mais pas nu pour autant. Renji baissa immédiatement les yeux en piquant un fard monstrueux. Non, tout de même pas, il n'allait pas lui faire remarquer ça.

Byakuya n'insista pas, il devait se rhabiller très vite, sinon Renji allait finir par remarquer qu'il avait gardé ses chaussettes durant toute leur étreinte. Ce qui est tout sauf classe. Certains appellent même ça un tue-l'amour.

Retournant à ses moutons, ou plutôt à ses points de sutures démissionnaires, Renji laissa son regard vagabonder sur le plafond, songeant que ça faisait vraiment bizarre de voir un Byakuya Kuchiki entièrement nu, à l'exception de ses chaussettes blanches qui lui tombait sur les chevilles.

Une fois habillé, le capitaine se retourna à nouveau, une lueur indéchiffrable au fond des yeux. Comme toujours, se fit remarquer Renji en son for intérieur, l'air impénétrable fait parti du mythe Kuchiki même si le mythe a été largement remis en cause cette nuit. Et puis l'évidence lui parut dans toute sa clarté : s'il avait droit à l'air de l'intraitable capitaine de la sixième division, c'était précisément pour cette raison, il avait mis à mal l'image et en quelque sorte, l'identité de cet homme, il ne devait pas aller plus loin pour l'instant. Et ce "pour l'instant" pourrait bien devenir un instant d'éternité, songea-t-il en voyant l'expression de Kuchiki se fermer de plus en plus, à tel point qu'il se demanda s'il n'était pas capable de le tuer sur l'heure pour avoir disposé ainsi de lui cette nuit-là. _Si ça trouve, il tue tous ses amant à l'aube, c'est pour ça que personne n'a jamais entendu dire qu'il en avait. _

- Au revoir.

D'un shunpo qu'ils connaissaient bien tous les deux, Kuchiki quitta la chambre d'hôpital, et Renji devina qu'il devait être déjà loin. Il en resta sans voix, l'air aussi estomaqué qu'un canard qui aurait pondu un œuf. Ascenseur émotionnel. C'était peu de le dire. _Je t'aime, baisons, au revoir : il est encore plus romantique que moi ce type !_

Et puis, un léger sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres.

- Au revoir, répondit-il à mi-voix en se soulevant juste assez pour voir la passerelle par la fenêtre. A bientôt, continua-t-il en couvant d'un regard moqueur la silhouette sombre qui s'éloignait.

**FIN **

**(pas tout à fait en réalité, lisez ce qui suit)**

* * *

Avant que vous ne commenciez à jeter les pierres (AÏEUH ! Bordel, on a dit « avant »), bon mettons les choses au point : on s'était dit _**ça**_:

jimi : c'est trop tordu ton truc, personne va jamais voir la parallèle

loli : mais nan, en sept jours et le dernier il finissent au lit ! C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche !

jimi : vont pas faire le rapprochement, sont tous incultes sur ffnet.

loli : je te signale qu'on y est nous aussi

jimi : t'es inculte

loli : mais je te dis que c'est évident ! Surtout avec la suite qui va venir après !

Jimi : écoute, ça me fait chier cette histoire, j'aime pas trop le ByaRen alors on va dire comme ça : si y'a un seul péquenot qui voit l'analogie entre cette fic et un épisode bien connu de la *****, et seulement si, on fera la suite.

Loli : mais elle est déjà en « chantier » la suite !

Jimi : m'en fout.

Bref, personne n'ayant vu le rapprochement qu'on faisait (ok, que Loli voulait faire) à travers cette fic en sept jours (je vous aide là). Bref, les tractations internes ont repris... Si elles aboutissent, la suite sera publiée sous le titre de « Quarante jours à souffrir » (je vous aide encore) et à la rentrée prochaine. Donc, restez aux aguets !


	10. Message

Loli : LA SUITE EST SORTIE !!

Jimi : Ils savent, Loli, ils savent lire. Eux.

Loli : m'en fout ! moi j'ai lutté pour cette fic !

Jimi : lutter pour que je te relise ?

loli : oui. ricane pas dans ton coin !

Bref, après bien des soucis, des pleurs et des grincements de dents, on a accouché d'une création nouvelle, suite des sept jours, métaphore biblique filée à mort. QUARANTE JOURS ET UNE RECHUTE (en ligne) avec du sexe, de la drogue et du rock'n'roll (sans la drogue ni le rock'n'roll) et si vous avez aimé le début, vous aimerez la suite ^^

Bonne lecture

* * *

Il faut tout de même vous le raconter :

Loli : HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? (cri de triomphe)

Jimi : D'accord, je te le concède, sur FFnet, tout le monde est aussi tordu que toi. Je ne vois pas où est le progrès.

Loli : Moi je vois...^^

Jimi : .... ?

Loli : On va écrire la suiteuuh !

Jimi : ha bon ?

Loli : il y a TROIS personnes qui ont trouvé Little Dolls, Mary et amethsyte !!! Si je le pouvais je les embrasserais ! SMOUITCH *gros poutou imaginaire*.

Jimi : pour trois bonnes réponses....

Loli : hey toi ! Pour cinq justes, Dieu aurait épargné Gomorrhe !

Jimi : donc tu veux écrire la suite ?

Loli : ouiiiii ! *se met à genoux et supplie*

Jimi : j'ai pas le choix ?

Loli : noooonnn *yeux de cocker abandonné sur le bord de la route un week-end de juillet*

Jimi :.... mh

Loli : pardon ?

Jimi : gn.....

Loli : oui mais explicite

Jimi : gneuhhh !

Loli : Mais encore ?

Jimi : HO ! ça va, on va l'écrire ta suite ! c'est bon, t'es contente ? t'as gagné !

Loli : oui hi hi hi !! ^^

Jimi : et le titre ce sera "Quarante jours quelque chose... on verra quoi"

Loli : quarante jours pour souffrir

Jimi : pas question, ça pue ce titre. Et si tu fais un appel au peuple pour le titre, ils meurent tous à la fin.

Loli : mais j'ai encore rien fait !

Jimi : tu allais.

Bref, Jimi s'étant sagement remis à la "culturation" du public, la suite se fera, elle sera belle, elle sera grande, elle sentira bon le sable chaud =D Bref, rendez-vous à la rentrée (universitaire, ça veut dire en octobre) et have fun !

Loli


End file.
